Pokemon It Up!
by Chakira
Summary: the gang of shake it up get stuck in the world of Pokemon. While the professor figures out a way to get them back to Chicago they will have to become Pokemon trainer/ coordinator with the help of 3 new friends but will they be able to go back home or find love there? Cece/Oc Fem slash
1. Chapter 1

GabrielaMoral49

** Shake It Up Pokémon **

**I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri**** and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

Plot: the gang of shake it up get stuck in the world of Pokémon. The Only Way 2 get back Home is 2 win 8 badge/ 5 Pokémon contest with the help of 3 new trainers but will they get back home or find love there?

this ' ' means and this " " means talking

* * *

mea

Chapter 1

It is a Beautiful day in Chicago, but as for the Cece, Rocky, and the rest of the gang their life are going to change.

**Cece pov, Cece Apartment**

'I can't believe mom force me to babysit my annoying little brother but I'm glad she give me permission to invite my friend even Gunther and Tinka' (they made up with everyone and now everyone is friends with each other).

"CECE MAKE ME BACON"! I hear my brother yelling " Flynn I NOT MAKING U BACON" Cece said . "please" Flynn ask while using the puppy dog face

"I'm doing homework " Flynn then burst out laughing then saw his sis face and said "oh wait your serious" "Yes now go away" "PLEASE MAKE ME BACON" ?! Flynn ask

" I SAID N-", _Cece `sigh`_ "Why don't u go to your room and wait when everyone get here, in the meantime play your game that u got on Sunday." "Fine".

As I wait for everyone to get here I felt my eyes Closing tiredly `might as well take a nap considering the text I got from Rocky everyone will meet in my house in 1 hour' After getting a her blanket and as soon as she lied down in the sofa her world become black

**Cece's Dream pov**

darkness is all I see all around me `where am I` "Rocky?" I see a light and I started to walk to it. I then see a house `might as well see who is in there`. I see a family and an animal that resemble a tiny mouse who is playing tag with a young girl who is suddenly pick up by someone who is probably her parent.`wow I never see someone so happy-`

Cece shook her head "why am i dreaming about this where i could be dreaming about a cute guy. Suddenly she is out of the house but she is shocked to see that the house is on fire. She sees the girl who has a hand print on her cheek huddling against the corner crying and looking scared with a dead body.

She then realized the body is the mom that she saw earlier. She noticed the tiny mouse in front of the girl trying to protect her from her dad who has a mad look with a box of matches and screaming at the girl calling her a freak and leaves her to die.

she tried to get away from the house but she stop and thought 'I can't just leave her to die. nobody deserve to die like that, so I'm gonna have to be brave and save her. . . , huh don't know why I'm saving her but I feel the need to protect her'. Cece goes inside the house trying to not breath in the smoke as she get close to the girl but as gets close to her she disappeared as if she was was never there.

She screaming at the top of her lung trying get someone attention "ROCKY SOMEBODY HELP ME! 'I'm gonna die she repeated those words over and over in her head ' I never had the chance to save that girl who barley known'. she shield herself to prepare for the worse but suddenly a flash of light appeared and everything is gone. she hears a voice that said "so you are the one to be with her". she then ask the mysterious figure "be with who?" She wake up from her nap not knowing the answer from the mysterious figure "Soon you will know young one".

**end of Dream **

**Cece Pov**

_She sat up from the sofa opening her eyes gasping for air only to realize she was only sleeping for 40 minute.__'Man what a crazy dream but at the same time it felt so real...I wonder what it could mean'._

_ "Hey hey hey" Rocky greet her best friend from her window "Hey Rocky" Cece say in a distraught voice which worried Rocky a lot "Cece U okay" Rocky asking in her concerned voice "of course Rocky why wouldn't be?"_

_ Rocky being friends with Cece since they were 5 years old knows when Cece is lying to her gives her a look that says 'I know Ur lying now tell me the truth' Cece sighs knowing she can't lie to her best friend says "Okay Rocky I'll tell U the truth lets go to my room" Both girls go to Cece's room and sit down on her bed, Cece explain everything that happen in the dream. After explain everything she hope she could get answer from Rocky knowing that Rocky is super and a trusting friend that she could always count on._

**ROCKY's POV**

'Wow' That all I had to say "well what do you think it means Rocky? Cece asking me "I-I I don't know what to says Cece dreams always mean something but in some case dreams are created by something from a past"

"Rocky that is most insane thing ever and U know every secret of mine" after minutes later I hear Cece asking me to promise me that we always be friends which she knows that always keep that promise. _"So Cece how are you on that book report" Rocky ask "_

_What Book report?"__"U know that one about the __reading of mice"_

_Rocky kept asking only seeing Cece confuse face, Rocky sigh "the one the one that U fell asleep in English which is due __tomorrow. Cece groans "that due tomorrow!? Rocky U know me and schoolwork don't go together" Rocky chuckled at Cece and said "Now that's the Cece I know and love 'Hugs CeCe'. After 10 minutes later everyone came by and help babysit Flynn and as usual we all hear Gunther and Tinka say "I'm Gunter and I'm Tinka! And we are...the Hessenheffers"_ 'Wow, when will they realize that is getting old ... never mind'. I Looks at Cece and she smiles at her but I frown a bit knowing I could help with her situation but i fake a smile at her 'I really hope she won't have that dream again'

Hour later everyone fell in Cece's house unknowing that a strange wind open a portal and suck them into it

**What Rocky's doesn't is that someone had the same dream that Cece had.**

**oh no what will happen next? u guys will have read the next chapter. **

**one last thing i need figuring out names for my 5 ocs see The personalities of my ocs is similar but different to Brock, misty and Ash.**

** Brock:he helps the gang's pokemon when they are hurt and is the chef of the gang who makes the pokemon food ,**

** Misty: she always drags Ty away when he flirts with girls or hit him with mallet which cause everyone sweatdrop she is friend with my oc since childhood and they always encourage or help each other**

**ash: she is stubborn but is selfless when it comes 2 hurt or abandoned Pokemon/friends she will try anything 2 get them to trust will try 2 protect her friend and Pokemon even if she gets hurt badly. she is the girl from Cece who is now the same age as her. She is Ash cousin but everyone think she is like him **

**she does have a oc rival who is similar 2 paul who is cold rude and treat her and his pokemon bad**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where are we?

Hello people welcome to a new chapter of shake it up Pokemon just let you know that

** I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri**** and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

* * *

**previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

Hour later everyone fell in Cece's house unknowing that a strange wind open a portal and suck them into it

**What Rocky's doesn't is that someone had the same dream that Cece had.**

**Now let us being**

**Kris's Pov (She is the girl from Cece's dream)**

My Name is Kristina ketchum but my friends call me Kris and yes I am the cousin of Ash ketchum. I lot has happen since I was 8 years old for starter

I'm now orphan since my dead beat father killed my mom and tried to kill me but that all in the past now I am living with Ash and his mom in Pallet Town. They treat me all nice and all but

there are times I still have nightmares of my dad but last night dream really shock me up literally. I saw a girl with red hair getting close to me when the house was on fire.

she had a look that said 'don't be afraid you can trust me but as soon as I got close to her I see my father kill my mom's Pichu and then grab me with his shadow hand and suck me down. I wake only to find that Mr. Mime woke me up the vacuum.

"AHHH MR. MIME WHAT ARE U TRYING TO DO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!? yelling at the Psychic Pokemon giving a mean look. Mr. Mime points at the clock by the drawer . "MR. mime MR. mime" is what Mr. mime said. U see most don't understand what Pokemon are saying but I can understand Pokemon.

My eyes widening at realizing it past 8 am "OH MAN I'M SO LATE" I yelled while getting up and dressed up in my **black shirt with my grey rolled up jacket red jeans and black** boots with a black beanie with white goggles attach to it.

_Running downstairs while brush my light blonde hair and seeing my Aunt Delia "hi Auntie" "Moring Kris sleep well? "I slept okay until I was rudely waken" I said jokingly. _

_Aunt Delia gave a light laugh and said "well your breakfast is on the table so finish up and go to professor oak's lab to pick out your first Pokemon for your journey" **'when you turn 10 you start a journey to become a Pokemon Master but after the event that happen with my father really shock me up professor oak said it was okay to wait a bit until I was ready'.( btw she is 13 years old).**_

_After a few minutes later I ask "how is Ash doing? Oh You Ash always working hard to be the best I think he won his fifth gym badge in Hoenn but he says he happy that you starting your journey today " _

_I saw the time on the wall "well I better be going now I'm meeting up Casey to pick our Pokemon together" running to the door while shout out bye to her Aunt who was smiling and thinking 'just like Ash act when he start his journey'._

**_Normal Pov_**

_After leaving her house she ran all the way to her best friend since she was 8 Casey Robinson house and when she made it outside of her house she yell out_

_ "Casey! come on we need to get over to professor lab before he runs out of starter Pokemon!" There she see Casey opening her window and said "I'm already ready let go" with that she pull down the window. she open her house door already dress up in her **black shoes, light brown jeans, grey shirt dark pilot jacket she wear light sunglasses with a brown headband. she has light brown hair.**_

_"Well let go get our first Pokemon! Kris said excitedly which cause Casey shaking her head laughing at her friend attitude "well we still have time to make why don't we walking there? "Fine" Kris said pouting her lips and walk toward the lab._

_ As they walked to the lab they saw strange light in the sky and saw 7 people falling into Route 1. Kris worried that someone might be in danger or hurt turn her head toward Casey "Casey we have to make sure those people are alright" "WHAT! ARE U CRAZY? THERE ARE WILD POKEMON OUT THERE W-WE COULD BE KILLE-" Casey said acting really paranoid._

_"CASEY! THOSE PEOPLE COULD BE HURT OR LOST THEY PROBABLY DON'T HAVE POKEMON TO PROTECT THEM NOW COME ON!" Casey sigh knowing how Kris stubborn is but knows that Kris is right "Okay Ur right now let go and we'll bring them to the professor". Nodding their heads and running towards the forest not knowing they will meet the someone Kris's dreams_

**_well that all for now I will try to upload a new chapter as soon as I can bye everyone. send your reviews on my PM _**


	3. Chapter 3 Where are We?

Chapter 2: Where are we?

Hello people welcome to a new chapter of shake it up Pokemon just let you know that

** I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri**** and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

* * *

**previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

Hour later everyone fell in Cece's house unknowing that a strange wind open a portal and suck them into it

**What Rocky's doesn't is that someone had the same dream that Cece had.**

_previously** on Shake It up Pokemon**_

_"Well let go get our first Pokemon! Kris said excitedly which cause Casey shaking her head laughing at her friend attitude "well we still have time to make why don't we walking there? "Fine" Kris said pouting her lips and walk toward the lab._

_ As they walked to the lab they saw strange light in the sky and saw 7 people falling into Route 1. Kris worried that someone might be in danger or hurt turn her head toward Casey "Casey we have to make sure those people are alright" "WHAT! ARE U CRAZY? THERE ARE WILD POKEMON OUT THERE W-WE COULD BE KILLE-" Casey said acting really paranoid._

_"CASEY! THOSE PEOPLE COULD BE HURT OR LOST THEY PROBABLY DON'T HAVE POKEMON TO PROTECT THEM NOW COME ON!" Casey sigh knowing how Kris stubborn is but knows that Kris is right "Okay Ur right now let go and we'll bring them to the professor". Nodding their heads and running towards the forest not knowing they will meet someone from Kris's dream._

**_Now lets begin the_**_ story_

_**Cece Pov**_

_As_ I open my eyes I realized two this 1 is I am in a forest and 2 I have no I idea where am I. I get up stretching my arms and legs looking around for somebody to tell me what is going on. I start to walk but not realizing where I'm going, I trip over something or someone "OW!"

I said looking back only to be happy to see Deuce and Ty who are still not awake. I put my hands on Deuce and try to shake him awake "Hey Deuce awake up" He still didn't respond to her got an idea which she hate thinking. **'looks like we have to do this the hard way' **

She put her mouth close to his ear and yell "DEUCE!" and pull away watching her Latin friend screaming in a girl voice opening his eyes "AAHH WHERE I AM" Realizing it was me who woke him "CECE THAT WAS NOT FUNNY" laughing at him and said "It was kind of funny though"

We both hear three yawns and groan and we see Tinka, Gunther, and Ty waking up, we ran to three of them. I ask them "are you guys ok?" I hear every one say their fine. Tinka ask "but where are we?" I-I-I don't know where we are but we'll find out. Suddenly Ty realize something "uh guys I don't see Rocky or Flynn" Normally I wouldn't panic but I have no idea where we are "U GUYS WE HAVE TO FIND THEM" "but how Cece we don't see any body to ask" Gunther said trying to be logic.

I suddenly hear a noise in a bush Fearing that something might attack us we see two people running out of the bush. Sighing in relief that it wasn't something scary. I notice they stop by us and ask us if we were ok. "yeah were ok but who are and where are we? asking both of them. "My name is Kris and this is Casey" "Hello" "We saw a strange light in the sky and saw 6 people and a little kid falling into the Route 1 forest"

'Route 1 what she is talking about and why does she look so familiar' Cece wondered and but realized what Kris said "wait a minute does this kid have brown hair? do U know if U saw a tall girl who look like him?" I ask while pointing at Ty hoping if they know where they. "U know I think I did remember seeing a tall girl and a brown hair kid. "Can U please help us find them." I ask worried they'll say no. Both girls smiled and said "Of course we'll help U" and with that we all stared to look around hoping to find them.

**Rocky's Pov**

I woke up hours earlier to find out I'm not in Cece house anymore and I'm all alone "Cece WHERE ARE U? Ty? anyone there?. 'where am I? I gotta find somebody' as I walk some more I see somebody on the floor and being a goody two shoes I went to make sure they were okay. As I get close to them I realize it was Flynn and I run towards him and trying to wake him up but had a hard time.

'there gotta be something to wake him up' I see a pond over to my right and got an idea. Running toward the pond, I notice a bucket and grab it and filled it with water and walked towards Flynn but the minute I took my first step I slip and fell in the water. Realizing the water was deep I tried to get out but my foot got stuck on a vine attach to a rock "CECE TY SOMEONE HELP" I yell out hoping they will hear me. But what I didn't know was the rock that was attach to the vine became loose it sank down and drag me down.

I scream out loud failing hands and legs trying keep my head up above the water. Took a deep breath and swam down to get my foot unstuck from the vine but not realizing I hit my head on something hard and before I lost conscious I felt something pulling my body out of the water.

**Kris's pov**

As everyone is still looking for Rocky and Flynn which I think that what the red head calls them we suddenly hear a girl scream. I hear the red head gasp and said "THAT SOUND LIKE ROCKY SHE COULD BE IN TROUBLE" nodding my head and suddenly seeing something I look up to see a bird which I recognize. 'that Ash's Pidgeot maybe he could help us' I thought. I cup my hands together and yell "HEY PIDGEOT" the bird Pokemon look down to saw me and flew down everyone except Casey got scared of the size of the bird.

"PIGA"(I don't how a Pidgeot sounds like I made it up) "good to see u to Pidgeot" I said happy to see Ash's old Pokemon but I kept serious and said "Pidgeot we need Ur We're look for two people they could be in trouble can U Help us? I ask Pidgeot.

"GA" Pidgeot nodding his head yes pointed his beak to back. "U want me to get on Ur back ? I ask which he nod his head look at the rest only to find them shock expect Casey(she knows that Kris can read the minds and emotions of Pokémon.) that I understood him what he is say. So I get on Pidgeot back ready to fly until I hear a

"WAIT" I turn around to see the red head yelling PLEASE LET COME WITH U I'M WORRIED THAT MY BEST FRIEND AND MY LITTLE BROTHER COULD BE HURT" I give Pidgeot a look that says think U could handle two people? "PIGA!" I smile to his answers and "Ok Red climb on" "My name is Cece not Red" she climb on Pidgeot's back.

"I would hold on if I were U" "Why?" Cece ask confuse and without Warning Pidgeot took off Flying into the air I was Ok but Cece was screaming her head off holding my waist tightly which made blush a bit. "Cece U can open Ur eyes now" she open her eyes and was amazed on how beautiful the sky was but was too focus to find her friend and brother. I see unconsciousness a tall girl and a brown hair kid near the pond with a blue and white Pokemon jumping up and down on the girl stomach.

I told Pidgeot "Pidgeot fly down there" "PIGA" He flew down and landed near the pond I got off and thank Pidgeot. I caught Cece when she almost fell off of Pidgeot our eyes met. I saw a spark in her eyes "U okay?" Yeah I-" she stop in mid-sentence when she saw a unconsciousness girl I assume its Rocky cause she yelled out "ROCKY!" and ran toward her I followed her. I notice the blue Pokemon stop jumping on her and got off of her. I kneel down to it and ask what happen to her. After reading the emotion and the mind of the Pokemon "so what Ur saying is she was drowning and U saved Right?" The Pokemon nodded it head yes. I smiled and thank him . I got up and said to Pidgeot "find the others and tell them we found them." As Cece and I waited for the other, we hear a gasp and coughing we see that Rocky gain conscious spitting out water out of her mouth. WH-WH-What happe- CECE! Rocky shout it happy to see Cece.

**Normal Pov**

"Oh my God Rocky Ur Okay!" Cece said happy to see rocky hugging Rocky tightly. "What happen 1 minute I was under water and the next thing I'm here" Rock ask. "Its Because Dratini saved u and pulled u out of the water". Rocky then turn her head to that voice and saw a girl and both Cece and her ask "Who is Dratini? they look at the ground to a blue creature at Kris's feet. Rocky said "U saved me?" the creature nodded it head smiling "Thank u Dratini u saved my life" Dratini then Slither close to her and nuzzle her. Kris smile "he saying ur welcome." Who are you? "My name is Kris"

we suddenly hear a groan we turn around and see Flynn waking up "FLYNN" Cece running to her brother and hugging him "hmmm Cece? "Yeah Flynn?" "Why are U hugging me?" "LOOK THEY FOUND THEM!" Casey yelling the other running towards Kris and other 3.

CECE'S Pov

I see everyone running toward us happy to be together. I see Kris walking toward that bird who I think she called it Pidgeot and saying thank U for it help. Pidgeot then nuzzle her cheek which made Kris laugh and hugging the bird. I see at Kris saying goodbye to Pidgeot and it flew off I walk next to her ask what do we do now. she look at me in the eyes 'wow her are so beautifu- wait what am I saying I don't like girls do I?' "First thing is getting out of this forest then we're going to the professor lab which is near our home town and explain how U guys got here and why both me and Casey are late to met him "

" but U know the way out? " "Of course Okay guys let go we don't want run into trouble" As we started walking I notice that Creature Following us "Kris that creature is following us" I said. Kris turned her head walk toward it and stared it for a few minutes which a bit weird and said "it want to be with Rocky" it slither out of her hands and warp itself in Rocky neck and nuzzle her cheek. "AAWWW It Likes U" Kris said as we continue to walk '1 thing that is still on my mind is how she know what that Dratini or Pidgeot were saying' that was still in my mind as we walk for what is seem to 2 hours.

**what will happen next u GUYS WILL HAVE TO READ MORE TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL THE PROFESSOR SAY?**


	4. Chapter 4 our pokemon new trainer

_**Rocky and THE gang will be in the story except for Gunther and Tinka who will be in the story but they will not be traveling with there new friends**_

Hello people welcome to a new chapter of shake it up Pokemon just let you know that

** I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri**** and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

* * *

**previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

As we started walking I notice that Creature Following us "Kris that creature is following us" I said. Kris turned her head walk toward it and picking it up stared it for a few minutes which a bit weird and said "it want to be with Rocky" it slither out of her hands and warp itself in Rocky neck and nuzzle her cheek which cause Rocky to laugh as it tickled her cheek. "AAWWW It Likes U" Kris said as we continue to walk '1 thing that is still on my mind is how she know what that Dratini or Pidgeot were saying or wanted' that was still in my mind as we walk for what is seem to 2 hours '.

**Now let us being**

**Chapter 4**

**Rocky's Pov**

As we kept on walking for what seem to 2 hours as we walk, everyone was amazed to see animals of different kind I was going to ask Kris what were they. "Hey Kris what are th-" she cut me off as she put her hand on my mouth "SHHH we have to be quiet we don't want them see us" she whispered taking her hand away from my mouth "Why" I ask quietly as I can. "Because some of these Pokemon will try to attack us if they get mad or scared and we don't any Pokemon

to protect us besides Dratini" she explained. "**what a Pokemon?"** I ask her "we will explain everyone of your question once were out this place" Casey said. We started walking again until we reach their home town Kris turn her heard head still walking and said "Welcome to Pallet Town guys now first is to go to the professor and then we can- " She got caught off as she bump into a man who has white hair and was wearing a white lab coat.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY! ARE U -?" then Kris froze and said "Professor Oak" "well hello there Kris and Casey Who are ur new friends?" I walked up to him and introduced told him our names "Hello, My name is Rocky and this Is Cece, Flynn Deuce Gunther Tinka and my brother Ty" pointing everyone as I said their names. "We some how landed in the forest you call Route 1 and had no idea how to get out until we meet Kris and Casey to help us. "THEY WHAT?" Everyone jump back surprise at his reaction as he turn to stare at Kris and Casey who are wincing. 'oh boy this can't end well'

**Professor Oak pov**

I glared at those two "What were u 2 thinking going off on Ur own without Pokemon? U know better then-" wait Professor Oak this is my Fault don't blame Casey for this I had to make sure these guys weren't hurt" "Ok I forgive u just don't do something likes" "we promise" "now until I figure a way to bring u back home U six will become Pokemon trainers now lets go to my lab and give ur Pokemon."

As we walk Cece and Rocky ask what are Pokemon I explain them everything about Pokemon and what Pokemon/Trainer do in a battle. and what to do in a gym battle and what is a pokedex and pokeball and how to use it.

"Now Rocky I couldn't help but the Dratini around your neck" she explain how it save her life. we made it to the lab as we walk in I see Ash and Tracy's Pokemon running past me I hear "OOOPH" I turn my head and see that they knock Kris to the ground and greet her. 'I hope they stop doing that but I'm glad that Kris never get angry at Pokemon for causing her pain just like Ash'

**Cece's pov**

I stare as Kris was tackled to the floor by three scary creature and what shock me was Kris was laughing and hugging them "Hehehe good to see U guys too Now can please get off of me Ur tickling me" 'Wow despite the fact they tackle her she wasn't mad but happy to see them she is amazing' they got off of her, she grab my hand which made me snap out of my thought so I could pet them. She saw my scared face and said "its okay their friendly this my cousin Pokemon Totodile and Bayleef this is my friend Tracy Marill" I got close to them putting my hand out to pet them but Bayleef lower her head and nuzzle my cheek. I let out a giggle as her face is tickling me "Nice to meet U three" "BAY" Bayleef happy to meet us.

I hear professor Oak say "ok U three go with Tracy outside now" they left the room. "As I was going to explain in this world U will go on a adventure which U will see Pokemon, Battle trainer and learn how to test/make friendship/power with Ur Pokemon.

so far he explain what a starter/Pokemon gym, contest , and the advantage of a Pokemon is. "Now let what Pokemon I have to give u 9" UMM professor Oak" I hear Gunther and Tinka ask "yes U two?" we were wondering if we could stay and help with the Pokemon here? I turn my head to them "Are U guys sure about this" they nodded their head. "Of course U can stay and maybe u can help my assistant Tracy" "thank u so much"

**Ty Pov**

I can't believe they want to stay here but I'm happy they want to help the professor here. The professor lead us to a room that had a strange ball it was red and white. A black ring was around in the middle of the ball it had a silver button. "This is a Poke Ball, U use these when U want to call out ur Pokemon/catch a wild Pokemon. I have three Pokemon with me I will let U guys choose which Pokemon U want I have charmander, squirtle, and Bulbasaur."

I turn my head "I think we should have Cece choose hers" I move out of the way and push Cece toward them. After minute later Cece picked charmander and she name it Blaze. my eyes met with squirtle and I pick him as my partner. Rocky chose Dratini as hers and name it Ceto which professor Oak threw a empty Pokeball and absorb him into the Pokeball.

The pokeball struggle a bit but stop and click as the professor pick it up and give it to Rocky. Flynn didn't pick one since he is old enough to have one which made him sad but understood the rules."Wait a minute what about deuce and Kris U gotta something for them" I said hoping he might have enough Pokemon to give them. 'If it wasn't for Kris we would have stuck in the forest'

**Deuce pov**

"I might have two more Pokemon left let me bring them out" He bring two small pokeball and The professor press the button in the center and became normal size and threw it up. 'so that how it work' . the pokeball open two new Pokemon appear in front of us "this one is called a elekid and this is Pichu" I saw Kris walk up the Pichu. "I pick this Pichu" which lead me to pick elekid. Kris and I said hello to both of them and we pick them up.

Suddenly we both got shock by the two Pokemon as we fell to the floor in pain Cece ran to Kris to make sure she was Okay while Rocky did the same to me. "oh I forget to mention that Sometimes a Pokemon will use their moves on people if they being handle to rough so be careful" 'NOW HE TELL US' I turn my head over to Kris who got over her pain 'HOW DID SHE GOT OVER HER PAIN WHEN I'M STILL IN PAIN'

Cece pov

I ran towards Kris to make sure she was ok while Rocky did the same for Deuce "Wow Pichu what a powerful thundershock I have a feeling we are going to be great friends so I Think I will call U after Victor's Pikachu Puka what do u think" she smile at the small rodent as the Pichu smile at her. Pichu" Pichu said nodding his head liking his name. I notice the Pichu has blue eyes 'Wow even after getting shock she still wants to be friends this girl amaze me even more with beautiful red eye- why am I still think she cute'

Kris pov

I look into Pichu eyes and saw guilt in them "don't feel bad Pichu it was an accident" it gave me happy smile I. I see that Pichu eyes has blue eyes instead of black which made wonder 'it reminds me of that Victor's Pikachu that Ash told me about' . "okay let put u in ur pokeball" I saw Puka nodding his head no "HMM it seems Pichu doesn't wants to stay inside of his pokeball So let him on Ur shoulder" the professor explained Puka climb on my shoulder happy that it won't be inside the pokeball

after the professor gives us 5 pokeball a map and our pokedex, I receive a silver pokedex, Deuce got the white one, Casey got the purple one, Ty and Rocky got the blue one and Cece got the red pokedex. As we walk out of the lab, Gunther, Tinka, and Professor Oak wave us good bye and wishing us luck on our journey .As we're getting ready to leave of the building I see Aunt Delia enter the building

"Aunt Delia what are u doing here" "just coming by to wish u luck U and U left Ur bag at home I pack everything u need. Also I have something for u" she pull out a pokeball necklace and give it to me "this was Ur mother and I feel like she should want u have it" with that she put it around my neck "Thank u Auntie be sure to tell Ash I said Hi" I said as I hug my aunt "Well good luck on ur journey" Gunther Tinka Professor oak , and Kris's aunt wave us goodbye as we leave the building. As we got out of the building Cece still asking if I was alright 'Dang she still worried I'm still hurt from Puka thundershock' "Cece don't worry I'm fin- I didn't finish that sentence because Then suddenly someone bump into me he yell

"WHY DON'T WERE UR GOING" Ur the one bump into me " He notice my Pokemon "So that Ur Pokemon" I nod my head "What a pathetic Pichu" "WHAT DID U SAY" yell getting angry almost lost it but Cece step in front of me is trying to calm me down I look at her eyes I instantly calm down 'I DON'T WHY BUT CECE LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL with her red hair end eyes' "How about a Pokemon battle to see whose Pokemon is better or are U scared to lose" he said smirking at me. I give Puka a look 'Are U up to the challenge? "Pichu" Puka said as he nodded at me as he got of my shoulder looking determine "I accept Ur challenge" and we walk to the open field to start our battle. 'no matter what Pokemon he has I believe in Puka'

**UH OH WHO IS THIS PERSON AND WHO WILL THE BATTLE? U GUYS WILL HAVE TO READ MORE TO FIND OUT THE REASON I DIDN'T GIVE FLYNN A POKEMON IS BECAUSE HE IS EIGHT YEARS OLD IN MY STORY.**

**OH UH WHO IS THIS GUY? WILL KRIS AND PUKA WIN THE BATTLE OR LOSE HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT**


	5. Chapter 5 a New friend in the team

Hello people welcome to a new chapter of shake it up Pokemon just let you know that

** I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri**** and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

******previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

He notice my Pokemon "So that Ur Pokemon" I nod my head "What a pathetic Pichu" "WHAT DID U SAY" yell getting angry almost lost it but Cece step in front of me is trying to calm me down I look at her eyes I instantly calm down 'I DON'T WHY BUT CECE LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL with her red hair end eyes' "How about a Pokemon battle to see whose Pokemon is better or are U scared to lose" he said smirking at me. I give Puka a look 'Are U up to the challenge? "Pichu" Puka said as he nodded at me as he got of my shoulder looking determine "I accept Ur challenge" and we walk to the open field to start our battle. 'no matter what Pokemon he has I believe in Puka'

**Now lets being with** story

**Cece's pov**

I can't believe she gonna battle this jerk 'I don't why but when I look into her eyes I felt safe in her eyes' this jerk had black/green jacket; black jeans; black and green. has Blue eyes has black hair. I look at Kris "so now what?

"we need someone to referee the battle but I don't know who" I could referee Ur battle I turn my head and saw a guy about Ty age who had black hair which was cover by a black/white hat brown eyes. **He wore a white shirt with a black/white jacket, grey jean and running shoes.**

I See Casey happy to see this guy. "Shane! I'm glad to see U "glad to help my two best friends" 'so he's friend with Casey and Kris' he walk to middle of field. "The battle between Kris and ..." "Zane" Zane Will now being each trainer will use one Pokemon. the battle will be over when the trainers Pokemon is unable to battle."

Kris Pov

I look at my Pokedex to see what moves Puka has so far Puka has thundershock, Tail-whip and tackle 'ok now that I know what moves it know I can now battle "ok Puka do Ur best" Zane chuckled "what so funny!" U think U win with that weak Pokemon tell me show what a true battle is Go POKEBALL" He threw his Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared "eevee" 'WOW A SHINY EEVEE' I grab my pokedex and open it to look at the data on eevee.

the pokedex spoke "Eevee the evolution form; eevee is able to take on many different evolutionary form and adapts to almost any environment 'WOW that incredible' "ok guys U ready" Shane ask us. We nodded our head "ok being" Zane start the first attack "eevee use tackle" Eevee ran to tackle Puka

"Puka dodge it and use tail whip" Puka dodge Eevee's move and hit Eevee with it tail "eevee use sand attack" eevee turn his back and kick the dirt using its back legs. Puka got hit in the eyes and couldn't see Eevee. I tried to think fast and I got an idea "Puka use ur senses to find Eevee and use Tackle." Puka nodded at me and waited. "Pathetic trainer Eevee finish this battle using tackle. the minute Eevee got close to Puka,

his ear twitch and knew where eevee was. "OK Puka use tackle" Puka dodge Eevee attack using it body to hit Eevee and it hit Eevee so hard that it flew three feet into the air and landed on the ground "Eevee get up and use sand attack!" "Puka dodge that" and Puka move before it hit him okay "Puka now use thundershock"

Puka body sparks as it send a bolt of yellow electricity at Eevee. "Eevee" eevee said it slid across the field not moving I see it had swirling eyes which meant one thing... "Eevee is unable to battle the winner is Kris and Puka" ... "WE DID IT PUKA" I yelled as I hug him but I realized that Puka got shock too using that move as well. "are U okay Puka" Puka who open his eyes and nodded at me

Rocky's Pov

'Wow she took down that Eevee without even breaking a sweat' As everyone ran to her and congratulate her "Eevee return" we see Zane putting his Eevee back into his pokeball "dumb Pokemon being beaten by a Pichu" 'what a mean thing to say to a Pokemon' I see Kris getting up "U know U don't have to be so mean to ur Pokemon" "What ever anyway u may have won this time but the next time I won't be beaten by some pathetic trainer and her weak Pokemon" I see Cece getting in Zane face looking angry"U JERK KRIS ISN'T PATHETIC AND PUKA IS NOT WEAK SHE WILL BE AN AWSOME TRAINER"

'Whoa this is the first I see Cece getting offended by someone who insulted her friends it like she has a crush on Kris but Cece doesn't have feeling for her or does she?' Zane insulted Kris once more Cece was about to say something but Kris put her hand on her shoulder "just ignore him Cece we have to go we have a long way to get to vermilion city before it gets dark" Cece stop and nodded her head "ok" I see Zane started to walk away from us and left.I turn my head and ask Kris who is Shane "Shane is our friend from pewter city he always visit us and let us play with his Pokemon" Kris ask Shane if he wants to come with them

"sure I will come with u beside someone need to keep u two from getting into trouble especially u Casey" I ask Shane why does he need keep Casey from getting into trouble "well lets just say she tends to pull her friend from their ears if they flirts with every girl".I thought 'I will pray for Ty' "okay guys let go" Kris said as she put Puka on her shoulder as we walk toward Route 1 and as we walk for 30 minute.

we hear a noise and see a bird I was curious and look at my pokedex it said "Pidgey the tiny bird Pokemon; Pidgey is a flyer, not a fighter but it will defend itself with ferocity when attack" 'So it becomes Violent when it threaten' "Cool a Pidgey guys hang on I want to catch this Pidgey go Puka" Kris calling out Puka as it got ready to battle

Cece pov

I sit down as I watch as Kris battle this Pidgey "puka use ur tackle" He ran and hit Pidgey using his body Pidgey flew up in the sky and flap it wings. I turn to Shane and ask what moves did Pidgey just did

"its using sand attack" Puka jump up on Pidgey's back and use thunder shock" He jump on Pidgey back and send bolt of yellow electricity to Pidgey "that super effective " Shane said "What do u mean?" he explain that some Pokemon moves has some advantage and disadvantage. Pidgey fell down on the ground but it fly up and fly down and tries to hit Puka but Kris told him to dodge those "it using tackle as well" Puka when Pidgey get use tackle and Pidgey tries to tackle Puka again but Puka tackle him first and Pidgey landed on the floor "ok go pokeball"

Kris grabbing a pokeball from her back belt and throwing it at Pidgey it suck into the pokeball and we wait. It shakes three times and we hear a click. Kris stood there not moving "... YES I CAUGHT I PIDGEY PUKA WE DID IT WE CAUGHT A NEW FRIEND" she held the pokeball up in the air 'she act like a kid but I knew she going to be great trainer if she consider it as a friend'

"Okay guys let keep going " Casey said as we got up and kept walking for 2 hours "Cece I'm tired can u please carry me" I sigh "Flynn I don't think I can Carry can't u walk a little longer" Kris give her backpack to Shane. she walk over to us "here Flynn get on my back I thin I can manage to carry u" Flynn climb on her back. "Cece do u mind carry Puka" I nodded as Puka climbed on my shoulder I giggled as he it hugged me.

we continue our walk for hours until we reach Viridian city it became night already "ok guys I think we should head to the Pokemon center and sleep there" Kris said still holding my brother on her back who fell asleep we walk to a building and was greeted by a person who had color cross on her hat pink hair "Hello _Welcome to our Pokémon Center! __Would you like me to heal your Pokémon back to perfect health? __with that Ty and Shane run up to this person and started_ flirting with her until Casey walk up and pull them by the ear. "Owowow my ear" both said_ as I watch Kris looking embarrass by her two friends. _

_she walk to the confuse nurse "hello can u take a look at our Pokemon and do u have any room left" we have two room left let me give u the room keys and I keep Ur Pokemon overnight." "thank u nurse joy" she put the three keys on the table were sitting "ok Shane, Deuce , Flynn and Ty, u will share a room while Cece rocky Casey and me will stay in the other we will meet here in the morning have a good night rest" we left to our room and saw three only three bed. Kris pick our bed so we don't fight over who get the bed I walked over to the bed and I See Kris on the floor get ready for bed I felt bad. "Kris why don't sleep next to me" "Are U sure " "Yeah" she climb on the bed and lay next to me "good night Cece" "Night Kris" Kris suddenly Kiss my check and move her body on the side of the bed while I touch my cheek blushing like crazy "Whoa Her lips were so soft now I know that I might like her but I'm so confuse maybe I'll tell Rocky and she'll tell about my weird feelings for Kris' I lied in the bed awake for a few minutes until my sleepiness took over _

**_WOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TELL U NEXT TIME_**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri** and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

******previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

I walked over to the bed and I See Kris on the floor get ready for bed I felt bad. "Kris why don't sleep next to me" "Are U sure " "Yeah" she climb on the bed and lay next to me "good night Cece" "Night Kris" Kris suddenly Kiss my check and move her body on the side of the bed while I touch my cheek blushing like crazy "Whoa Her lips were so soft now I know that I might like her but I'm so confuse maybe I'll tell Rocky and she'll tell about my weird feelings for Kris' I lied in the bed awake for a few minutes until my sleepiness

**Now lets being with** story

Kris Dream Pov

I walk around what seem to be a open field to find Cece laying down looking really cute and beautiful in a cute outfit 'Whoa Cece looks so beautiful it makes me want to go up to her and kiss her' 'I realize something and that is Cece is the girl from my dream'. Cece see me. She gives me a smile as she walks over to me "U know I knew that we would find our perfect person and its U" she said as she lean over to kiss me but suddenly my dad came out of nowhere and grab Cece and start to drag her down into darkness laughing evilly "CECE" I yell as I ran to get her back but was stop as fire surround me and I saw my dad with a knife stabbing Cece and death "NNOOOOO" I yell as I felt like I was waking up

End of Dream

Kris Pov

I open my eyes and saw it was 7 am. I felt someone body against my back I turn my head and saw Cece still asleep she had her arms around my waist with a small smile on her face. I smile at her happy that dream wasn't real but I had a worried face that my dad might find me and kill me and hurt my friends 'i can't believe she almost kiss me but I wish that was real but I barely know her maybe if I got to know her better.' I get up without waking her up I get the bed cover and cover her so she won't get cold I lean my head and kiss her forehead

'god she so cute when she sleep' I walk out of the room and go over to the phone to call Professor Oak she press the number and wait for the professor to answer after a few minute he answers good morning Kris I see that u made to viridian city " "Yeah I did yesterday I would have call yesterday but we got her at night and that we were tired" "that alright so do u see anything" "I caught a new friend It was a Pidgey" that great keep up the good work but remember that there world full of Pokemon so do ur best" "

oh one more thing professor can U tell aunt Delia that I'm ok and that I'll call her when I get to Pewter City and say hi for Gunther and Tinka for me" "Okay I will bye Kris" I said good as I hung up and I went to Nurse joy to see how are my Pokemon. I sit down on a chair waiting for nurse joy to bring my Pokemon. I see Cece who looks she got up a few minutes ago.

Cece pov

I woke up and realize Kris is not here in the room I get up and walk out of the room and find her sitting on a chair "Good morning Kris" "morning Cece" "U ok U sound Like U had a bad night" "Don't worry Cece I'm fine" "Ok" I said not convinced about her not being ok but I let it go as the woman who I think is name Nurse joy came over to us with our Pokemon "ok ur Pokemon are fully heal "thank U" Kris grabbing her Pokemon we suddenly hear both our stomach growl.

I blush as Kris giggle softly "I guess we could something to eat come on let get some food" we walk over to a table and to something I had a turkey sandwich while Kris had pancakes with fruits on the side " so Cece tell me about Yourself, we're going to be traveling together so why don't we got know each other " so I told her about my life, my friends , and about shake it up Chicago. "tell something about U Kris" I ask her about her parents she had a uncomfortable and sad

"look "U don't have to tell me if u don't want to" but she said it was ok . she said that her mom die when she 8 year old she hasn't seen her dad for 5 years "I'm sorry to hear that" Hey it's ok its all in the past now I look forward to the future now besides I have my mom's necklace I know she will always with me" 'she sounds so positive even though she lost her mom'. Kris paid the bill and we walk out of the Pokemon center. We see all our friends "hey guys Are U ready to go we have to get through Viridian Forest "

Casey said as everyone is here with their Pokemon in their pokeball "here your Pokemon Cece" "ALRIGHT LET GO U GUYS" Kris yell excitedly as she grab my hand and start to run toward Viridian Forest I blush as she touch my hand. Everyone ran to catch up to us.

ROCKY'S POV hours later (I don't feel like explain everything they do)

After many dead ends 'it like walking in a maze' we finally made out of the Viridian Forest and ended up in Pewter City along the way we made new friends Deuce caught a caterpie after being attack by Beedrills. Casey stop and said "Ok guys welcome to pewter city now first thing is to Register U guys for the Pokemon League or u could Register for Pokemon contest at the Pokemon center anything U guys choose We will support U right guys"

everyone said sure we will. We walk inside to Pokemon center we hear someone _Welcome to our Pokémon Center" we turn around and was surprise to see Nurse Joy "Didn't we see U in Viridian City? Kris explain that in every Pokemon center there are many nurse Joy and they are Identical. _

Shane and Ty once again ran up to her and flirt with her and Casey drag them away by pulling their ears "Oh no U don't "OOOWW Not Again" I see Kris again having a embarrassment look on her face again. I ask her if Casey do this every time "Yeah pretty much, Hi Nurse joy I was wondering if We could register for the Pokemon league and Pokemon Contest?"

"certainly just give me ur pokedex and ur done" "oh we haven't decide on what we want" "that alright just take ur time" Kris goes over to us and want to talk to us and we left to sit on a table "OK guys let discuss on what U guys want to register the Pokemon league or the Pokemon contest"

TY'S POV

Cece ask Kris what Pokemon contest do, She explains everything at what Pokemon Coordinators do at a Pokemon contest Cece, Casey, and Rocky said they want to be Pokemon Coordinators, Kris said she is 100% ok with this and will support them and cheer them on 'Kris is a really cool person if support them to be in Pokemon contest'

I going to register for the Pokemon league what about U guys? she deuce and me we both nodded our heads to her I ask her what do have to enter the league "u have win 8 badges to enter the league Championship as Ur prove U beat every gym badge" everyone get up and register the Pokemon league and Pokemon contest as Shane and I tried to flirt with some girls Casey drags away from them this time she pull our shirt

'thank goodness she didn't pull our ears' "OK guys Now that everything is settle we can now battle the gym leader but be careful gym leaders are powerful Pokemon trainers so here a useful information the gym here are rock type Pokemon so water type has the advantage so Ty Deuce and I are going to train for an hour but before we train I have to call someone. Shane can give U a tour around the town" Kris said as she leave to make a phone call "Wait do U mind If I stay with U guys" Cece ask Kris "If u want to stay then its ok with me she said as go over to the phone.

KRIS'S POV

I go over to the phone and call home and wait "Hello" Hey Aunt Delia" "Oh KRIS how are U" "good aunt Delia I made it to pewter City" "Good for u Kris u know it took ash days to get there" I laugh at what she said I look at Puka as he climb on my shoulder "PICHU" "hello Puka I'm happy to see U again" "PICHU PICHU" Pichu sounding happy to meet aunt Delia "so anyway I have to go and I'm going to train Puka and my Pidgey that I caught so we can beat the gym leader "ok do ur best U know ur mother would be so proud of u" I smile as I felt Tears in my eyes "ok if Ash calls tell me I say Hi and have him call me" "I will" I hung up and Left to meet Ty Deuce and Cece to train our Pokemon 'I wonder if I should tell Cece how I feel when I'm around her maybe I tell someday' and I stop and realize something 'I THINK I MIGHT HAVE A CRUSH ON CECE'

**what will happen next who will challenge the gym leader first ? how will Kris win the gym leader? when will Kris tell Cece about her feeling for? u will have to read the next chapter see ya ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri** and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

******previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

"Good for u Kris u know it took ash days to get there" I laugh at what she said I look at Puka as he climb on my shoulder "PICHU" "hello Puka I'm happy to see U again" "PICHU PICHU" Pichu sounding happy to meet aunt Delia "so anyway I have to go and I'm going to train Puka and my Pidgey that I caught so we can beat the gym leader "ok do ur best U know ur mother would be so proud of u" I smile as I felt Tears in my eyes "ok if Ash calls tell me I say Hi and have him call me" "I will" I hung up and Left to meet Ty Deuce and Cece to train our Pokemon 'I wonder if I should tell Cece how I feel when I'm around her maybe I tell someday' and I stop and realize something 'I THINK I MIGHT HAVE A CRUSH ON CECE'

**Now lets being with** story

Chapter 7

KRIS'S POV

I meet Cece Ty and Deuce Outside of the Pokemon center "The first thing to is have to a Pokemon battle" they had a worried look on their face "Don't worry the battle won't be intense. We need to train Pokemon to bond with them it important to build friendship between Pokemon and trainer as they work together, Do u understand ?" they nodded their head. "ok Ty and Deuce u two will battle first pick the Pokemon u choose to battle" Ty pick squirtle and Deuce pick Caterpie which was strange but he said he want to him stronger I ask Cece if she want to battle with me "ok"

she grabbed her pokeball press the button and threw it up "Ok Blaze out come out" the pokeball open and Blaze came out "ok Pidgey I choose u" taking the pokeball swing my arm letting go of the pokeball. It open and Pidgey came out landing on the ground . "Ok guys we will only train 1 hour ready" they said ready "OK LETS DO THIS"

1 HOUR LATER

CECE'S POV

"Ok guys let take a break " we stop training. TY's squirtle learned a new move and is a bubble attack. Deuce said something is wrong with Caterpie then suddenly Caterpie glow white "what happening to Caterpie" Kris gasp "Caterpie is evolving" Kris said

as Caterpie still glowing white taking a new form and stop glowing "COOL ur Pokemon evolve to a Metapod" Kris said as Deuce pull out his Pokedex to know about his new newly evolve Pokemon "Metapod the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolve form of Caterpie; this Pokemon has the power of patience, using its hardened shell to repel attacks while awaiting its evolution."

"ok let go in the Pokemon center to heal up and get something to eat" Kris said as We leave to go to the Pokemon center but I hear someone scream I turn my head to see Kris falling down to her knee holding her head "KRIS ARE U OK" I ask her worried that something is wrong while kneeling down holding on to her "No I'm ok U guys go on ahead I'll catch up with U"

I keep asking she wants one of us to stay with her 'I hope she ok I don't want nothing to happen to her' she says she will meet us at the Pokemon center later. We walk in and ask Nurse Joy to heal our Pokemon and we wait for Kris but 20 minute has pass and she hasn't came back, I started to get worried Guys I'm gonna look for Kris I will be back" I ran outside to look for her. I then see Kris running and pass me holding a pokeball in her hand. "Hey Kris why are U holding a pokeball?"

She explain that she accidentally caught a Pokemon. "anyway I have to help this Pokemon so can't talk now" She ran fast. I tried ran to catch Up to her, I walk inside "NURSE JOY U HAVE TO HELP ME" Kris said worriedly "Its everything alright? "I found this Marill its badly hurt" "Ok lets we'll try what we can do " Nurse joy said as Kris give her the pokeball and left to help heal the Pokemon.

Deuce's Pov

SO everyone wait for Nurse Joy to finish healing our Pokemon and 3 minute pass and Shane, Rocky, and Casey came back Hey everyone how was Ur training" I told them our training was good and

my Caterpie evolve to a Metapod Shane congratulate me saying that One step on becoming a Pokemon trainer is treating Pokemon right. Kris ask Casey if she could talk to her alone they walk away to talk 'I WONDER WHAT THEY WANT TO TALK ABOUT'

Casey's Pov

"Ok what up?" I ask Kris and she explain that she heard Pokemon Cry it was calling for she heard it in her head. I gasp "It happen again" 'I can't believe I forgot that she can hear the mind and emotion of Pokemon' she nodded her head, so I ask what happen.

she explain that she heard the cry of Marill in her head. She ran to see it badly hurt she bend down to pick it up but one of Pokeball accidently roll by Marill and she caught it. "hey look at the bright at least U caught and decide to help it" I said trying to cheer her up "UR right let meet up with the rest" we meet up the rest and Nurse Joy came up to us and Said the all the Pokemon have been heal except for Marill.

she gives us our Pokemon. I look at Ty and Deuce and ask them if they're ready to challenge the gym leader they Nodded their head but Ty said he wants to challenge him first. "ok lets go Kris are U coming with us" I ask her. she decline saying she wants to wait and make sure Marill is ok but wishes Ty good luck.

'she willing to stay to make sure Marill is ok' Cece and Rocky offer to stay with her. Ty and Shane once again try to flirt with some girls and I pull them by their ears "Oh no U don't U have a Pokemon Battle to go" "OOWW WILL U STOP DOING THAT" I smile at their reaction 'AHH I love doing that' Deuce, Shane, Flynn, and I left to the Gym to challenge the gym leader.

Rocky's Pov

As everyone left we wait for Kris's Pokemon to be healed as we wait I ask Cece if I could talk to her. we leave to talk privately Ok Rocky what U want talk about" I ask her if she has feeling for Kris she suddenly became nervous "I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT UR TALKING ABOUT ROCKY! 'HAHA I KNEW IT' I give Cece a "Ur lying" look She sigh and explain about her feeling

'I don't why but when I look her in the eyes I feel safe I also feel like I know her from somewhere. When she grabs me or hugs me I feel so warm. when I saw her falling down in pain I was so worried that I wanted to be by her side but I'm so confuses Rocky what happening to me" I smile at her Knowing the answer "Cece I think U have a crush on her" "But I can't have crush on her I barley Know"

I shake my head as I know Cece being in denial "Ok lets go Kris might get worried and look for us" we leave and see Kris looking up and smiles at us. I see Cece whose blushing when Kris smile at her 'OH THEY SO LOVE EACH OTHER' Nurse Joy came up to Kris and said Ok Marill is fully heal" she gives Kris the pokeball "thank U Nurse Joy Happy to help Injured Pokemon" she leaves. Kris hug us "thanks for offering to stay with me guys I really appreciate it" "it was no problem Kris plus U save that Marill" Cece said.

Kris smile "I guess I did ok let see how U brother is doing" Kris grab both Cece and mine arms and ran to support and cheer for my brother as he battle the Gym leader 'I hope he wins' we walk in the Pokemon Gym and see the other sitting in what looks like a stadium bleacher. we sit down and ask Casey how Ty is doing. "Right now he is battle against Flint's Onix using his squirtle" Cece took out her pokedex and look information on Onix "Onix the snake Pokemon; Onix can move at 50 mile per hour when burrowing. U can tell where Onix is by the vibrations"

"Squirtle dodge Onix bind attack and use Bubble attack" squirtle move away and shot out bubble from his mouth hitting Onix "Ok quick hit him using ur tackle attack squirtle tackle Onix and Onix went down with having its swirling eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle the winner is squirtle and Ty Blue" we ran to Ty cheering him on his victory. Flint congratulate Ty for his victory "I now present U with the Boulder Badge as prove of Ur victory." Kris ask Flint if she could battle him next He accept her offer but said he need to heal his Pokemon but tomorrow he is available to battle,

"aww alright Deuce and I are still going to train some more and with my newly caught Marill." We leave to heal Ty's Pokemon and see Deuce and Kris train again. 'I HOPE KRIS AND DEUCE WILL WIN THE GYM BATTLE"

what will happen who will win the Gym battle?


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri** and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

******previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

"Onix is unable to battle the winner is squirtle and Ty Blue" we ran to Ty cheering him on his victory. Flint congratulate Ty for his victory "I now present U with the Boulder Badge as prove of Ur victory." Kris ask Flint if she could battle him next He accept her offer but said he need to heal his Pokemon but tomorrow he is available to battle,

"aww alright Deuce and I are still going to train some more and with my newly caught Marill." We leave to heal Ty's Pokemon and see Deuce and Kris train again. 'I HOPE KRIS AND DEUCE WILL WIN THE GYM BATTLE"

**Now lets being with** story

DEUCE'S POV

As everyone walk to the Pokemon center to heal Ty's Pokemon Cece ask Kris what Deuce and her are going to do "Ok Deuce first thing is find out what moves elekid and Metapod have" Kris said as I pull out my Pokedex to find what moves they so far elekid has quick attack, thundershock, and low kick while Metapod has harden and tackle attack and string shot.

I ask Kris what is low kick and harden. she explain that harden is when Metapod body will glow and his body will become hard as steel. low kick is when the Pokemon will swipes its leg and trips the opponent. Cece then ask if she could help them train again. "Sure if u want to" Kris then ask if we want to meet her newly caught Marill Cece and said yes.

She grabbed her two pokeball and threw them up "Ok guys come on out and Pidgey and Marill came out "MARILL" Cece pull out her pokedex to find information on Marill "Marill the aqua Mouse Pokemon; Its sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the round rubbery tip on its tail can expand and contract, assisting Marill in the water" "OK let train some more"

Kris pov

I look at my Pokedex to see what moves Marill and Pidgey can do. Marill has water gun, tackle attack , and tail whip and Pidgey has sand-attack, quick attack, gust "okay l think we should have a double battle" "what a double battle" deuce ask me I explain we use two Pokemon in a battle. we start to train for 30 thirty minute then Flint came by and said that his Pokemon are fully heal and want to reschedule to today I said ok "perfect I'll be in the Pokemon gym if Ur ready"

He left and we went inside the Pokemon center and heal our Pokemon and nurse Joy quickly heal them. we told everyone about the battle I told them that I will battle Flint first they said they will cheer me on we left the Pokemon Center and went to Pokemon Gym and went inside 'no matter if my Pokemon loses I know they done their best. "Flint I'm here and ready to battle" Glad U made now let being the battle" He pull out a pokeball "go pokeball" I become serious pull down my white Goggles. Call out my Marill

Casey's Pov

"OH this is going to be a intense battle" I said "what do U mean" Cece ask. I explain that whenever Kris battle someone who is stronger or the will become intense she pull down her goggle down. I see Flint call out a geodude I pull out my pokedex "Geodude the rock Pokemon; geodude watch climbers while masquerading as half-buried rocks. They slam into one another to show how strong they are." Geodude use rock throw"

Geodude punches the ground, making rocks fly at the opponent. "Marill dodge those and use water gun" Marill shot water from it mouth and hit Geodude. "geodude use tackle attack " geodude tackle Marill "Marill I know U could it Now u tail whip then u use water gun again" Marill whip its tail at geodude and shot water at geodude. Geodude went down but struggle to get up Geodude

"Geodude please get and use ur tackle attack" Geodude tried to tackle Marill but Marill dodge it "Marill use tackle attack Marill tackle Geodude. Geodude went down not moving "Geodude is unable to battle Marill is the winner." "Geodude return" Flint recall his Pokemon "U did well Geodude"

"U did really well raising that Marill of Urs" "thanks" "now let me show u my second Pokemon go Onix" Flint call out his Onix 'I hope Kris will win' "Marill return" 'what is she doing' she pulls out a pokeball go Pidgey "KRIS WHAT ARE U DOING PIDGEY HAS A DISADVANTAGE AGAINST ROCK TYPE" Shane and I yell at her

"don't worry Guys I have a plan" giving us a thumb up Pidgey use quick attack" Pidgey dives down at a fast speed towards Onix. While diving, a white stream is created behind it and it is surrounded by spirals of fire and it hit Onix "Onix use bind" "Pidgey dodge it" Pidgey move before it got to it. "Onix use rock throw" Onix slams its tail onto Pidgey . "Pidgey dodge those and use sand-attack" Pidgey flaps its wings and a sandstorm was created.

Onix got the sand in it eye and was blind Ok now use ur gust attack" Pidgey flaps its wings at a high speed and creates a miniature tornado that sucks up Onix and blows him away . "Onix use Ur rock throw " it slam its tail onto Pidgey and hit Pidgey. I notice Onix getting tired I gasp 'SO THAT WHY SHE WANTED TO USE PIDGEY SHE WANTED TO TIRE OUT ONIX' "Pidgey return" Kris recall Pidgey back "Good job Pidgey now go Marill"

CECE'S POV

'Casey was right this battle is tense' Kris called back her Pidgey and she call out her Marill. "ok Onix use bind" Onix wrap its tail around Marill and start squeezing it

"Marill I know U can do it quick try to use water Gun" Marill heard her and use it water gun and shot it at Onix "Marill use ur tackle attack" Marill tackle Onix "Onix use rock throw" "Marill dodge it and use water gun full power" Marill shot water at full power at Onix. Onix went down was not moving "Onix is unable to battle the victor goes to Kris ketchum and her Pokemon"

"Onix return" Flint call back his Pokemon. We all ran to congratulate her Flint went up to her "U have prove yourself to earn this boulder badge using Ur Pidgey to wear out Onix was good strategy" Kris looks at her hand "YES I GOT A BOULDER BADGE" 'she really is a good train' "now Deuce all u have to is get ur badge and were off." Kris said "but it might be tomorrow I need to heal my Pokemon and Its getting late so u guys have good night rest and meet here to battle"

flint said as we got up and left "so what now?" I ask Kris Shane replies saying that they could stay in his house we walk to his house we walk in "ok guys let go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us" Shane said. We set up where we will sleep I slept on a sofa but Shane turn into a bed I see Kris setting up on the floor to sleep "Hey Kris why don't sleep with me on the bed it probably better than sleeping on the floor" she climb on the bed "night Cece" good night Kris" Kris got close to me only to kiss me on the cheek again. 'I don't why but I kind of like it when she does that'

A few days later (I don't feel like explain much let just say that Deuce got the boulder badge)

ROCKY'S POV

Its been a few days that we left Pewter City. Now we're in this place called MT. moon and we to get through to get to Cerulean City. so Kris Ty, and Deuce get their 2nd badge so Cece Casey, and I could get our first Ribbon in Cerulean City.

Deuce Metapod finally evolve into a Butterfree. After walking for hours battling many trainer we made it out and walk until we made to Cerulean City "Ok guys let take a break then we look around I'm be right Guys" Kris said taking off "Wait Kris let me go with U" Casey and Flynn said as they running to catch up to Kris "I guess we'll go to the Pokemon center" we walk inside the Pokemon center. 'I HOPE FLYNN WILL BE OK WITH CASEY AND KRIS'

FLYNN'S POV

We ran and I see what like a long Bridge we pass it I suddenly see a new Pokemon "hey guys what's that?" I pointed to it which cause Kris to squeal excitedly "that a abra" she pull out her pokedex "Abra the Psi Pokemon; This Pokemon has the ability to teleport itself at any time" "Cool" I said but Abra saw and was about to teleport but Kris stop Abra

"wait Abra can I please battle U" Abra look Kris in eyes and nodded its head "Ok Puka Let go" Puka jump down ready to battle it after battle it Puka won Kris walk up to Abra and thank it for the battle "abra abra" said as it pointed to the pokeball

"Oh U want to come with us" he nodded his head "ok go pokeball" Kris threw it at Abra as it absorb him into the Pokeball. The pokeball struggle a bit but stop and click "Ok guys let meet up with others" we ran to meet up the others in the Pokemon center "hey guys ok let battle the gym leader while Cece Rocky and Casey will participate the Pokemon lets go." Kris said but she realized something "oh one more thing I forgot to tell u guys something we have to avoid a group of gang call Team Rocket" she explain that Team rocket steal people's Pokemon and steal other things

Ty, Deuce, and Kris left to the Pokemon Gym. "Flynn Stay with other and tell us who won" Kris said as they left to the Gym.

2 weeks later

Casey's Pov

After Kris, Ty, and Deuce won their badge and Cece won her first ribbon we go travel places to places and try to win badges/ribbon. While walking during our travel we Ty caught Onix, Machop, and Spearow.

I caught Magnemite and Mankey. Cece caught cubone and Nidoran** .** Rocky caught a Poliwag, sandshrew, and a vulpix. Kris caught a growlithe. Ty, Deuce, and Kris won a Thunder and rainbow badge while rocky and I both won a ribbon from Pokemon contest Puka, Blaze squirtle, and Bulbasaur Pidgey evolve into Pikachu, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Pidgeotto and Ivysaur. Now we're going to Fuchsia City so Ty, and Kris could win their 5th badge "Ok lets go guys but before we leave Cece could I talk to U alone" Kris ask "Ok" they walk somewhere to talk more privately.

KRIS'S POV

"Ok Kris what do u what to talk about" I want say thank U for being my friend I want U to have this as a gift for my friend" I took off my Mom's necklace which I repaint Yellow and black "I can't take Ur necklace Its ur moms" "it ok My mom would want u to have it" I smile at her "I'll always cherish" she hug me and let go of me. our eyes met when my lips suddenly met with Cece's lips 'OH MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY KISSING CECE' I pull away and wait for Cece reaction 'BUT AT THE SAME TIME I MAY HAVE RUIN CECE'S FRIENDSHIP WITH ME

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri** and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

******previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

"Ok Kris what do u what to talk about" I want say thank U for being my friend I want U to have this as a gift for my friend" I took off my Mom's necklace which I repaint Yellow and black "I can't take Ur necklace Its ur moms" "it ok My mom would want u to have it" I smile at her "I'll always cherish" she hug me and let go of me. our eyes met when my lips suddenly met with Cece's lips 'OH MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY KISSING CECE' I pull away and wait for Cece reaction 'BUT AT THE SAME TIME I MAY HAVE RUIN CECE'S FRIENDSHIP WITH ME'

**Now lets being with** story

CECE'S POV

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KRIS ACTUALLY KISS THAT MEANS SHE LIKES ME' "I'm sorry Cece I couldn't help myself I-I mean I really like U and I want to be more than friends but I u probably don't like me like that. I just want to-" I cut her off by kissing her and pulling away to stop her rambling. "Kris I really Like u too I just didn't how to tell u but I'm glad u told me"

"well I'm glad u told me I know that u might go back home so I though why not we meet with others" we leave to meet the others I see Nurse Joy walking towards us Shane and Ty tried to flirt with her but Casey drag them away pulling them away by their ears. Kris look at her friends with a embarrassment face. "excuse me do any of u know where I can find Kris ketchum" "I'm Kris"

"someone name Ash is calling u on the phone" 'who is ash' Kris did a squeal "ASH IS CALLING sorry guys I gotta take this" she ran off. "Ok guys since we're here in Fuchsia City I think we should check out the Safari Zone" Casey said as she explain what the Safari Zone "so what do say guys?" Shane ask and we say sure. we walk outside toward the Safari 'I hope Kris finish with her phone call'.

KRIS'S POV

I walk toward the phone Picking it up "hello" "Hey Kris" I see Ash "Ash it so good to see u" "how are u Kris" "I'm good I got 4 badges" I see Puka climb my shoulder both Ash's Pikachu/Puka greet each other PIKA

"it good to see U Pikachu" I explain Ash that Puka is my starter Pokemon "Awesome it evolve to Pikachu" "anyway I have to go and get ready for my gym battle" "Well good luck on ur battle" "well bye Ash I hope u do well on ur journey" he said goodbye and I hung up and walk away but I don't see the gang I walk towards Nurse joy asking her where my friends are. She said that they went to the Safari Zone and walk away.

"HEY U!" I turn my head to see Zane "what do want Zane?" "I challenge U in a Pokemon battle" "fine" we walk outside "So who can referee the battle" "I could referee ur battle" I turn my head and see Koga the Gym leader. "The battle between these two trainer will now being the battle will be over when the trainer's 3 Pokemon are unable to battle, now being!." Zane call out Grimer I pull out my pokedex "Grimer the sludge Pokemon; when dirt and filth from a stream were expose to the moon's x-rays, Grimer was born"

'Ok so it a poison type I should choose Abra' I call out Abra. "Grimer use Sludge bomb it" opens its mouth and fires globs of brown sludge at the Abra. "Abra hang on and use fire punch" .Abra's fist ignites with flame and then it punches Grimer. When the flame touches the Grimer, it bursts into flames. "Grimer u use mudslap" "Abra dodge it" it move before it got hit then suddenly Abra glow white

'what this Abra must be evolving' "Kadabra" "cool" Kadabra use a new move and hit Grimer "that must be ur new move psychic ok use fire punch again" it hit Grimer again and Grimer fainted. "Grimer unable to battle" Grimer return pathetic weakling" he call out a houndour I look at my pokedex Houndour the dark Pokemon; houndour are pack Pokemon that can eloquently convey their feelings through the different pitch of their cries"

I call back my Kadabra. I call out Azumarill (let say Marill evolve during the battle between Erika). "Ok Azumarill use brick break then use bubblebeam" Azumarill karate chops houndour from above then Azumarill's mouth glows light blue and it fires multiple light blue bubbles from its mouth at the houndour.

"Houndour use shadowball" "Azumarill use protect" Houndour opens its mouth and forms a black ball of energy. Houndour then shoots it at the Azumarill but its body glows light green and a green force field appears around it, blocking houndour attacks. "Azumarill use bubblebeam" it hit houndour and fainted "houndour is unable to battle" he call back houndour and pick Eevee. I notice that Eevee doesn't look good of a shape to battle I chose Puka. "Eevee use quick attack"

it ran at a fast speed and tackles Puka. which a white trail is created behind it. "Puka use iron tail" Puka's tail become white surrounding Its tail then it turns into iron and it hits the eevee with it. "Eevee use bite" "Puka quick use thunderbolt" Puka releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the Eevee. Eevee fainted "Eevee is unable to battle the winner is Puka and its trainer" yeah we did it Puka" I see Zane telling Eevee to leave.

"I don't want a weak Pokemon in my team" Zane leaves as Eevee get up and walks away sadly 'no Pokemon should deserve this' "Hey eevee why don't u come with us what do u say Puka" Puka nodded his head. Eevee look into my eyes and saw kindness. He jump into my arms I laugh at his action "well first thing is to heal u and the other then we'll all get something to eat." I walk into the Pokemon center to wait for the other.

CASEY'S POV

everyone came back from the Safari Zone we seen a lot of Pokemon and caught some. Deuce caught Staryu and I caught a Lapras and a Kangaskhan. We all into the Pokemon center and saw Kris she explain about Zane abandoning Eevee and Kris ask it to join us in our journey "I'm glad Eevee wanted to u to be it Trainer." As we wait Nurse joy came by, Shane and Ty tried to flirted with her so I drag them away pulling them by their ears "will u stop that?" 'I LOVE DOING THIS' Nurse joy said all of Kris's Pokemon are healthy. "ok guys let go get something to eat" we let to get something to eat. Kris call out her Pokemon so her Pokemon could eat I notice how her Pokemon look really happy meeting Eevee

30 minute later

ROCKY'S POV

Kris pull out a pokeball and threw it at Eevee which absorbed it and close the pokeball didn't struggle which meant Eevee wanted to stay with Kris. she said "ok guys let get ready for the Pokemon Gym this Leader specializes in Poison-type Pokemon what Pokemon he uses I don't know but the points is doing ur best u can" we walk in the Pokemon Gym so Kris, Ty, and Deuce could face the gym leader.

4 DAYS LATER

STILL IN ROCKY'S POV

After battling the gym leader Kris Ty, and Deuce got their 5th badge and we're on our way to Saffron City so the could win their next badge. Kris told us about her feelings toward Cece, I told them it was about time while the others was shock but got over it. I got my 3rd ribbon while Cece also has 3 and Casey has 4 ribbon. right now we're taking a break eating the food that Shane made Kris who finish her food is brushing Eevee and my vuilpix's hair.

Vulpix and Eevee look really happy that they're getting attention. I told Kris about me being over protective about Cece getting hurt so if she hurt her I will kill her. Kris told me that she will never to that it like hurt a cute Pokemon. We walk for hours until we reach a open field. Kris is carrying Cece who is asleep in a bridal style her head is on the crook of Kris's neck.

'HOW IS KRIS ABLE TO CARRY CECE' I realized something 'OH YEAH I FORGOT THAT CECE doesn't weigh much' "Well guys lets set up camp here it will takes us forever if we keep on walking like this" Shane said as he and Casey offer to get wood for fire . "Deuce and Ty help Rocky set up set the tent" Kris said as she set down Cece using her jacket as a pillow. she help us build the tent and put the sleeping bags in the tent Shane and Casey came back with fire woods and set the camp fire. Kris pick up Cece and put her in the tent while I went in the tent that Cece is in Ty and Deuce slept in the 2nd tent while Shane Flynn and Casey slept in the 3rd tent Kris then set up the sleeping bag outside of the tents "Kris aren't U coming in" Nah I'm good get some sleep" I fell asleep in a few minutes.

hours later (everyone is asleep)

CECE'S POV

I awake up to see that I'm in a tent and Kris isn't here I climb out to see Kris sleeping outside and I notice that Kris is having a nightmare (Kris told her about the dreams and she was in Cece's dream and about her past) I wake her and comfort when she suddenly started to cry about the dreams I kiss her and assure that I'll wouldn't let anything happen to her. I ask if she would feel better if I slept next to her she nodded her head yes, I lay next to her snuggling close to her body 'POOR KRIS I CAN'T IMAGE THE HORRIBLE PAST SHE FACE BEING SCARED TO LIFE WATCH HER MOM GET KILLED BY HER OWN DAD I'LL PROTECT HER EVEN IF I GET HURT NOBODY HURT MY KRIS... WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT' few minutes sleepiness took over my body.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT U GUYS HAVE TO REVIEW AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT


	10. Chapter 10

Kris's Pokemon: Puka(Pikachu), Pidgeotto, Growlithe, Azumarill, Kadabra, and Eevee

Cece's Pokemon: (Blaze)Charmeleon, Cubone, and Nidoran

Rocky's Pokemon: Ceto(Dratini), Poliwag, Sandshrew, and vulpix

Ty's Pokemon: Wartortle, Spearow, Snorlax, Onix, and Machop

Deuce's Pokemon: Elekid, Butterfree, Staryu, Ponyta, and Scyther

Casey's Pokemon: Ivysaur, Magnemite, Mankey, Kangaskhan, and Lapras

**I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

******previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

CECE'S POV

I awake up to see that I'm in a tent and Kris isn't here I climb out to see Kris sleeping outside and I notice that Kris is having a nightmare (Kris told her about the dreams and she was in Cece's dream and about her past) I wake her and comfort when she suddenly started to cry about the dreams I kiss her and assure that I'll wouldn't let anything happen to her. I ask if she would feel better if I slept next to her she nodded her head yes, I lay next to her snuggling close to her body 'POOR KRIS I CAN'T IMAGE THE HORRIBLE PAST SHE FACE BEING SCARED TO LIFE WATCH HER MOM GET KILLED BY HER OWN DAD I'LL PROTECT HER EVEN IF I GET HURT NOBODY HURT MY KRIS... WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT' few minutes sleepiness took over my body.

**Now lets being with** story

KRIS'S POV

I open my eyes and see it already morning I look down to see Cece still asleep 'for once I didn't had a nightmare she really know how to make me feel better' I get up stretching my body walking over to the camp fire with a bucket putting it out I grab my pokeballs letting everyone out

"Hey guys how did u guys sleep" I ask my team which I got a happy noise coming from them which meant they got a good sleep. I kneel down to Eevee "so Eevee how about we train a bit then we get something to eat?" we starting training for 10 minutes. I feel someone hugging me "good morning Kris" I turn around to see Cece smiling kindly at me. I smile at her and kiss her passionately I pull away "Morning Cece how u sleep"

"I sleep ok until I didn't someone next to me" she said with a smirk on her face. I smile at her playfulness "How about I make it up to u? "And that is?" "I'll go to ur Pokemon contest if u win or lose I'll take u on a date." "U mean Ur willing to go to my Pokemon contest instead of ur Battle" I nodded yes she hug me "thank U Kris that is so sweet of u" she said quietly in my ear she kiss me for about 3 minute "HEY U TWO GET A ROOM" we pull away to see Casey and Rocky I laugh "Sorry guys" we walk toward the camp site but Cece want to ask me something "how do U know what Pokemon are saying or thinking about?"

I explain to her that I can read the minds and emotions of Pokémon "Wow that amazing so that why Ur dad call u a freak" I nodded my head sadly "Well 1 thing U are the sweetest coolest selfless person I ever met" she kiss me quickly "well let go and pack our stuff so we can go to saffron city." I wake up Ty Deuce Flynn, and Shane. we pack all our stuff and we ate some food that Shane made I call all my Pokemon except Puka and Eevee.

"Ok guys let get moving Oh Ty and Deuce one thing I should mention about the gym leader She is a young lady with psychic abilities and is hard to beat her because she can communicate with her Pokémon telepathically. She specialized in physic type Pokemon." Casey said as we all started to walk toward Saffron City

1 hour later

ROCKY'S POV

We finally reach Saffron City. we suddenly see a lot of police around a building Kris walk up to a officer and ask what is going "we been having trouble with team rocket so now every building including the Pokemon gym is close until we capture all the team rocket. now who are u? show me an identification" she show her Pokedex

"Hello I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon trainer Kris Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Kris with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced." "So please Officer Jenny please let us help u" "Ok just don't interfere our Police work" Kris walk over to us "ok guys lets split up Rocky u go with Ty and Shane, Flynn u go with Deuce and Casey, I'll go with Cece" Kris said as she told us which direction to go.

CECE'S POV

Kris and I walk and battle some team rocket members we see team rocket trying to steal a little girl's Pokemon "Hey why pick on someone ur own size" Kris said but team rocket's Nidoking came behind her and grab her I was going to help her but they grab from behind "Ok Nidoking now use thunderbolt on that girl" Nidoking's horn sparks with yellow electricity and it releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Kris. Kris scream at pain "Leave her alone" I said trying to free myself but couldn't Use take down" it charges and slams into Kris with great force she on the Floor struggling to get up "now use flamethrower on her" 'NOO I CAN'T LET THEM HURT HER LOVE HER TOO MUCH'

suddenly I hear " Blastoise use ur hydro cannon and Crobat use ur supersonic" Blastoise fires two powerful orbs of water from its cannons at the Nidoking. it let go of Kris and crobat releases multiple thin light blue circles from its mouth at the Nidoking, causing it to hold its ears in pain. Kris call out her Kadabra "Kadabra help Cece by using ur physic attack" Kadabra eyes and body glow light blue as The member of team rocket becomes surrounded by a light blue he threw them to each other knocking them out cold.

I ran over to Kris with tears in my eyes "Are u ok' "yeah I'm ok don't worry" she smile at me using her hand to wipe my tears. I pull her into a kiss then I pull away and thank the mysterious person Kris then froze "WHAT ARE U DOING HERE DAD?! 'SO THAT HER DAD!' I pull Kris close to my body protectively

'IF HE HURT HER I WILL KILL HIM' "Wait Kris I know u have every right to be mad at me but u have to understand if I didn't do this they would me ur mom and u I couldn't live myself they kill u for that I'm sorry" "If u were sorry U wouldn't have done it now" He notice I was wearing Kris's necklace "WHY IS SHE WEARING UR MOM'S NECKLACE?" I give her the necklace as a gift of my friendship she is my girlfriend I can do what ever I want". pleas sir I love ur daughter and I will anything to make her happy" he give me a mad look than slap me hard to make me fall down Kris help me up OK WE'RE LEAVING DON'T U EVER HURT CECE AGAIN" Kris said as we get up to leave.

I give Kris a look and said "Kris we may need his help I know he cause u pain but ." she sigh "ok for now but after that I never want to see you again dad" we walk again battle team rocket until they left or got capture by officer jenny we met with everyone Kris's dad left "ok now that everything is taken care of how about we go and win our badges and ribbon"

(I don't feel like explaining how they won the gym battle/ Pokemon constest so I'm going to skip it)

TY'S POV

I can't believe we got our 6th badge while Cece has 4 ribbon Rocky has now 4 ribbon and Casey has 5 ribbon now we decide to take a break Kris is taking Cece out on a date (still can't believe they're together) while the rest of us are relaxing outside walking around we bump into the president of the Silph Company he thank us and give us 6 masterball 'I GUESS THE 2 ARE FOR KRIS AND CECE'

we thank him for the gift and left we walk to the Pokemon Center Shane and I tried to flirt with Nurse joy but Casey drag us by pulling our ears 'I REALLY WISH SHE STOP DOING THAT' we get a call from Professor Oak we pick up the phone "hey Professor Oak" professor Oak, Gunther and Tinka say hello "so how are U guys " Gunther and Tinka ask "we're fine we caught a lot of Pokemon"

I explain how Kris Deuce, and I have our 6th badge while Rocky and Cece has 4 ribbon. Casey has 5 ribbon. professor Oak, Gunther and Tinka congratulate us "so professor where do we go now?"

"U guys would have to catch a boat to get to cinnabar island to get ur 7th badge and ur Pokemon contest so come to Pallet town I can get a friend of mine to take u there we good luck and safe trip" professor Oak, Gunther and Tinka said goodbye as we hang up. We see Cece and Kris coming back from their date and told them where we suppose to go . we started to walk back to Pallet town Kris grab Cece and put her on her back Cece had a blush on her face laughing at Kris for her silliness "come on guys let get going" we all ran until we reach Pewter City at night

We went to Shane's House to sleep there on the way here Cece caught a Misdreavus and Seel, Rocky caught a smeargle someone give Cece and Casey a Poke egg and they give Deuce a Old Amber. old Amber Cece and Kris slept on a sofa that Shane turn into a bed while everyone slept somewhere else. All of our starter Pokemon evolve Elekid evolve into electabuzz, Blaze evolve into charizard, Ceto evolve into Dragonair, Ivysaur evolve into venusaur but Kris decide not evolve since she didn't want to force her Puka to evolve now we have to rest and then we to get to pallet town.

WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT U GUYS ARE GOING TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Kris's Pokemon: Puka(Pikachu), Pidgeotto, Growlithe, Azumarill, Kadabra, and Eevee

Cece's Pokemon: (Blaze)Charizard, Cubone, Seel, Misdreavus, Nidoran, and Poke egg

Rocky's Pokemon: Ceto(Dragonair), Poliwag, Sandshrew, smeargle and vulpix

Ty's Pokemon: Blastoise, Spearow, Snorlax, Onix, and Machop

Deuce's Pokemon: Elekid, Butterfree, Staryu, Ponyta, and Scyther

Casey's Pokemon: Venusaur, Magnemite, Mankey, Kangaskhan, Lapras, and poke egg

**I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

******previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

We went to Shane's House to sleep there on the way here Cece caught a Misdreavus and Seel, Rocky caught a smeargle someone give Cece and Casey a Poke egg and they give Deuce an Old Amber. Cece and Kris slept on a sofa that Shane turn into a bed while everyone slept somewhere else.

All of our starter Pokemon evolve Elekid evolve into electabuzz, Blaze evolve into charizard, Ceto evolve into Dragonair, Ivysaur evolve into venusaur but Kris decide not evolve since she didn't want to force her Puka to evolve now we have to rest and then we to get to pallet town.

**Now lets being with** story (let just say it took them 4 days to get to pewter City)

CECE'S POV

I flutter my eyes open to see it 6 am 'WOW FOR ONCE I GET EARLY' I see Kris still asleep I smile at her 'AWW SHE LOOK SO CUTE WHEN SHE SLEEPING' after kissing her cheek I get up to eat something. "good morning Cece" Shane, Casey, and Rocky said as they get ready for breakfast "Morning what for breakfast?" Shane made sandwiches and he has fruits and berries for Kris" Hey Casey I want know who is this Ash guy that call Kris on the phone" I said not trying to get Jealous but Casey saw it and shook her head laughing "Cece Ash is Kris's cousin" I blush from embarrassment.

'WOW I really love her but will she still love me if I told her about me being dyslexic I will have to ask her' Everyone wakes up and started eating the food I look at Kris she see me and smile at me "Morning Cece how u sleep" "I slept good" I give her a quick kiss which everyone complain about us getting a room. We laugh and apologizes Kris I need to talk to u" she nodded we left to talk more privately "ok what do u talk about" "well u know how I told u about me?" she nodded her head "I kind of haven't been honest with u and I'm afraid that u won't like me if I told u" I drop my head.

KRIS'S POV

I lift her head to make her look into my eyes "Cece no matter what u tell me I'll still love u" I put my hand on her cheek and pull her into a kiss for about 2 minute I pull away she give me a shy and lovely smile "so what is the secret " she took a deep breath "I'm dyslexic" I got confuse and but I remember reading about people who is dyslexic have trouble reading and writing "so there now u know u probably hate me or don't like me" she turn away from me crying. I grab her making her face me I rest my forehead on hers "Cece I don't care if ur dyslexic I'll still love u" "well I'm glad lets go pack" we left and help everyone to pack "ok guys lets go!" I grab Cece's brother and put him on my back and ran to get to my hometown

HOURS LATER STILL IN KRIS'S POV

After many hour of running we made it to Pallet Town "Ok guys now we made it we should meet Professor Oak" "KRIS" I turn around and see aunt Delia "Hi Auntie" I said excitedly as I hug her "How are u Kris u should stop by so I give u clean clothes" "ok auntie" Puka climb my shoulder "PIKA"

"oh I see Puka evolve into Pikachu" "well Ms. Ketchum we love to stay and talk but we need to meet Professor Oak" Cece said as she grab my hand which made me blush "Oh I see that u guys still are on ur journey so I'll let u be off good luck" "bye auntie I'll meet u later" we leave and walk inside the lab and once again I get tackle by Ash's Bayleef, Cyndaquil, and Heracross I laugh as they greeted me there u are come on guys let get u three some food" said Gunther and Tinka as Rocky, Cece, Ty, Deuce, and Flynn ran up to those two "Gunther Tinka Its good to see u guys again" Rocky said as they hug their friend

ROCKY'S POV

"So guys what process do u guys made on ur journey" We explain about the badges, ribbon, and our Pokemon. "well it seem that u made quite a process these past weeks u been here" I turn around and see Professor Oak "Hi Professor Oak well we're here now what do we have to do?"

he explain that he has a friend that could take us to Cinnabar Island ok Guy I'm gonna go and meet my aunt I'll meet u guys on the when we leave" she was about to leave when Cece ask if she could go with her "Sure" Kris said as they left. I WONDER WHAT WILL HER AUNT SAY IF FINDS OUT'

CECE'S POV

We walk towards Kris's house and was greeted by her aunt and a strange Pokemon "hello Kris" "Mr. Mime" I pull out my Pokedex "Mr. Mime The Barrier Pokemon; by using certain pantomime gestures, Mr. mime can build invisible solid walls" "so aunt u said u have clean clothes for me" her aunt said yes as she handed her the same clothes but clean" "Aunt Delia I want u to meet Cece" hello Cece I couldn't help but notice the necklace around ur neck"

I explain that Kris give me the necklace as a friendship gift but I also told her about dating her niece. "I'm glad she has someone who loves her take care of my niece" "I promise" Kris explain to her Aunt that we saw her dad she said as long ur strong and love by someone he can't hurt u. we both leave to meet with others. we meet the Professor's friend "Hello my name is Max, I'm the captain of the boat I'm suppose to take u guys to cinnabar City" He gesture toward us to the boat we walk on the boat and shipped off toward the Island everyone was ok expect for Deuce, Ty, and me which we got sea sick Kris, Rocky, and Casey comforted us "Why don't u guys go down stair and lay down" Kris grab me lead me down stairs and put me on the bed "Kris please stay with me" "Sure Cece" She lay down wrapping her arms around me as I snuggle into her body. "I love U Kris" "I love u to Cece" she kiss my forehead as we both fell asleep

HOURS LATER

TY'S POV

We finally reach the Island I woke up Cece and Kris 'I HAVE TO THEY DO LOOK LIKE A GREAT COUPLE' we finally stop getting sea sick "So what now guys" well what we have to do is figure out how to defeat the Gym leader" Kris said as we walk inside the Pokemon center Shane and I ran up to Nurse Joy and tried to flirt with her "Oh no u don't" Casey said as she drag us by pulling our ears "OWOWOW Will u stop doing that?" 'I SWEAR SHE LOVE DOING THIS' We walk and discuss about the gym leader "Ok Ty and Deuce the gym leader Blaine is person who specializes in Fire-type Pokemon so water and probably rock type might defeat his Pokemon I'll go first" Kris said We nodded our heads "Don't worry Kris I'll cheer u on" Cece said as she give her a quick kiss which we told them to get a Room 'I HOPE SHE WINS'

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT U HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER ONE THING THERE WILL BE A RUNNING GAG WHERE CASEY WILL PULL TY AND SHANE BY THE EAR WHENEVER THEY FLIRT WITH GIRLS


	12. Chapter 12

Kris's Pokemon: Puka(Pikachu), Pidgeotto, Growlithe, Azumarill, Kadabra, and Eevee

Cece's Pokemon: (Blaze)Charizard, Cubone, Seel, Misdreavus, Nidoran, and Poke egg

Rocky's Pokemon: Ceto(Dragonair), Poliwag, Sandshrew, smeargle and vulpix

Ty's Pokemon: Blastoise, Spearow, Snorlax, Onix, and Machop

Deuce's Pokemon: Electabuzz , Butterfree, Staryu, Ponyta, and Scyther

Casey's Pokemon: Venusaur, Magnemite, Mankey, Kangaskhan, Lapras, and poke egg

**I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

******previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

Why don't u guys go down stair and lay down" Kris grab me lead me down stairs and put me on the bed "Kris please stay with me" "Sure Cece" She lay down wrapping her arms around me as I snuggle into her body. "I love U Kris" "I love u to Cece" she kiss my forehead as we both fell asleep

HOURS LATER

TY'S POV

We finally reach the Island I woke up Cece and Kris 'I HAVE TO THEY DO LOOK LIKE A GREAT COUPLE' we finally stop getting sea sick "So what now guys" well what we have to do is figure out how to defeat the Gym leader" Kris said as we walk inside the Pokemon center Shane and I ran up to Nurse Joy and tried to flirt with her "Oh no u don't" Casey said as she drag us by pulling our ears "OWOWOW Will u stop doing that?" 'I SWEAR SHE LOVE DOING THIS' We walk and discuss about the gym leader "Ok Ty and Deuce the gym leader Blaine is person who specializes in Fire-type Pokemon so water and probably rock type might defeat his Pokemon I'll go first" Kris said We nodded our heads "Don't worry Kris I'll cheer u on" Cece said as she give her a quick kiss which we told them to get a Room 'I HOPE SHE WINS'

**Now lets being with** story

KRIS'S POV

After telling about the gym leader "Deuce I think u should go get that Old amber check out in the Pokemon lab while I have my battle and Shane, Casey, and Ty will go with u" Rocky, Cece, Flynn, and me went to the Pokemon gym. Cece went up to the close door the Gym about to touch the handle but I stop her "wait Cece don't touch that" "Why" she ask confuse as I call out my Azumarill

"Azumarill use bubblebeam" it let out mouth glows light blue and it fires multiple light blue bubbles from its mouth at the door. the handle let out a steam "that why the building is a fire type gym the handle would have been hot to touch"

"Oh sorry god I'm such a idiot " Cece said I give a quick peck in the lip "Cece don't beat urself up u didn't know" I open the door "Anybody here?" "Hello Trainer I assume u want to battle me?" I nodded my head to Blaine "let do it" I walk up to the battle field "the battle between Kris and Blaine will start the battle will stop when Kris/Blaine's three Pokemon unable to battle now being" The referee said as Blaine send out Growlithe and I send out Pidgeotto

"Growlithe use Flamethrower" Growlithe release a red-orange stream of fire its fire at Pidgeotto. it hit Pidgeotto "Pidgeotto I know u can do it now use quick attack" it dives down at a fast speed towards Growlithe. While diving, a white stream is created behind it and it is surrounded by spirals of fire and it hit growlithe. "Growlithe use crunch" Growlithe's teeth glow white and it bites down on Pidgeotto with its powerful jaw. "Pidgeotto dodge that" it flew up it suddenly glow white

'Pidgeotto is evolving' it stop glowing taking a new form it has a large, feathery bird with huge wings. It has brightly colored feathers on its body and head like the shape of a flare of fire. "Wow u evolve into a Pidgeot ok now use Aerial ace" Pidgeot flies at the Growlithe and its body becomes surrounded by white streaks. It then slams into Growlithe. it fainted Blaine call back his Pokemon and he send his next Pokemon Ninetails I pull out my pokedex "Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Vulpix; Ninetales is Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1,000-year curse" I call out Azumarill. "Azumarill bubblebeam" it hit Ninetales

CECE'S POV

Ninetales use Fire blast" it took a deep breath and release a power 大 shape blast of orange fire from its mouth at Azumarill. "Azumarill use protect" it protect it self from getting hurt "Azumarill use brick break then use bubblebeam"

Azumarill karate chops Ninetales from above then Azumarill's mouth glows light blue and it fires multiple light blue bubbles from its mouth at Ninetales it fainted it call back his Pokemon. He send out Magmar I pull out my pokedex "Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon; Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes" "U won't beat my best Pokemon" As soon as Blaine said that I cheer on Kris "Puka go use iron tail" it hit Magmar "Magmar use hyper beam it shoots out a yellow-orange beam from its mouth at Puka "Puka dodge it using ur agility" Puka move before it got hit

"Puka quick use thunderbolt" it shock Magmar "Magmar use double team" it creates multiple copies of itself. "Puka use Iron tail" After hitting Magmar one of the clones disappear "Magmar use Fire punch then use double team again" it hit Puka and made copies of himself "Puka concentrate which is the real Magmar a then use thunderbolt" Puka close his eyes then found the real Magmar it shock Magmar.

Magmar faint "Magmar is unable to battle the victor goes to Kris" We all cheer as we ran up to Kris "KRIS u did it" I said as I hug her and kiss her on the lips "AHEM" we pull away quickly as we see Blaine with Kris's badge "I now present u the **Volcano Badge** u really prove urself to be a great trainer" She grab the badge and we left the gym

ROCKY'S POV

After leaving the gym we meet up with the others we find out that deuce has a Aerodactly due to the old amber being revive to life and Ty caught a Magmar we went to the Pokemon center to heal Kris's Pokemon Shane and Ty tried to flirt with nurse Joy but Casey pull them away "Ok Deuce and Ty u guys will have to get ur badge and Cece has to get her ribbon now we should relax today" Kris wrap her arm around Cece and kiss for two minute which we leave them.

4 DAYS LATER ROCKY'S POV

After battling the gym leader Deuce and Ty got their 7th badge and Cece got her final ribbon Cece and Casey's poke egg hatch into Eevee and Togepi. Kris's Eevee treat Cece's Eevee like their best friends we took the boat back to Pallet town and said hello to Professor Oak, Gunther, Tinka, and Kris's aunt and travel to Viridian City to get their final badge we made it in 2 hours

"Ok guys we should rest now and then train hard since the last leader is the toughest leader we ever face" Kris said as she is carrying Cece who is asleep in a bridal style her head is on the crook of Kris's neck. We went in the Pokemon Center and rest there

Next Morning CASEY'S POV

After resting Kris, Ty, and Deuce trained for about 3 hours Ty's Machop and Spearow evolve into Machoke and Fearow and Deuce's Staryu and Ponyta evolve into Starmie and Rapidash

"Ok guys u should know that the gym leader is Professor Oak's grandson" Kris's Growlithe and Kadabra evolve into Arcaine and Alakazam with my help we walk in the Pokemon center nurse Joy came up to us and said that Ash is calling for Kris Ketchum " I'm gonna take this Cece why don't I introduce u to my cousin meanwhile u guys should come up with an idea on how to defeat Gary's Pokemon" Cece and Kris leave to take the call while we talk about how to defeat Gary's Pokemon. Shane and Ty tried to flirt with other girls but I stop and drag them away by pulling their ears 'I SERIOUSLY LOVE DOING THIS BUT I HOPE THEY WIN THEIR BADGE'

What will happen next


	13. Chapter 13

Kris's Pokemon: Puka(Pikachu), Pidgeot, Azumarill, Eevee, Arcaine, and Alakazam

Cece's Pokemon: (Blaze)Charizard, Cubone, Seel, Misdreavus, Nidoran, and Eevee

Rocky's Pokemon: Ceto(Dragonair), Poliwag, Sandshrew, Smeargle, and Vulpix

Ty's Pokemon: Blastoise, Nnorlax, Onix, Machoke, and Fearow

Deuce's Pokemon: Electabuzz, Butterfree, Scyther, Starmie, and Rapidash

Casey's Pokemon: Venusaur, Magnemite, Mankey, Kangaskhan, Lapras, and Togepi

**I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs**

**previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

"Ok guys u should know that the gym leader is Professor Oak's grandson" Kris's Growlithe and Kadabra evolve into Arcaine and Alakazam with my help we walk in the Pokemon center nurse Joy came up to us and said that Ash is calling for Kris Ketchum " I'm gonna take this Cece why don't I introduce u to my cousin meanwhile u guys should come up with an idea on how to defeat Gary's Pokemon" Cece and Kris leave to take the call while we talk about how to defeat Gary's Pokemon. Shane and Ty tried to flirt with other girls but I stop and drag them away by pulling their ears 'I SERIOUSLY LOVE DOING THIS BUT I HOPE THEY WIN THEIR BADGE'

**Now lets being with** story

CECE'S POV

Kris and i walk up the phone and she picks it up there we see a guy who has black hair with a hat and a pikachu on his shoulder "Hey Ash good to see u how are u" I'm fine Kris just want to say good luck on getting ur badge" he notice me and said "who is ur friend" "oh right this is Cece" she explain that Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Flynn, and me are traveling with her. "Cece this my cousin that i have been talking about"

"Hello its nice to meet u" "anyway Ash we have to leave soon to train more to win the battle so i'll call u later" "alright be careful" "I will" she hangs up and looks at me with a smile "What do I have something in my face" she grabs me and kiss me passionately and pull away

"what was that for" nothing just want to say I love u so much and ur so beautiful" I smile at what she said and kiss her "we should go meet the other" we leave outside and meet the others then suddenly someone grab Flynn who had Eevee and Puka we all look and see team rocket Kris, Shane, and Casey said It u Cassidy and Bib-" "IT'S BUTCH" Oh shut up Butch anyway thanks for the Pokemon bye" they were about to leave in their hot air balloon "Oh no u don't" Kris jump up and grab the edge of the net

KRIS'S POV

"Drowzee come out and use thundershock" Cassidy call out her Pokemon it shock me it hurt a lot but I still hold on "Butch send out ur Houndour" he call out his Pokemon "Use flamethrower" I scream out in pain but I still hang on. I pull a small knife and open it grabbing Flynn, Eevee, and Puka

"Drowzee use thundershock" it shock then me then suddenly my grip slip and were falling we all close our eyes then we hear someone Alakazam use psychic we stopped falling and landed softly on the ground everyone ran up to me I give Cece Eevee and Flynn I thank the person and realize it was Gary Cece hug me and ask me if i was ok I give her a quick peck on her lips "I'm fine anyway Gary can u battle me" Sure come by later we'll battle

Later Still KRIS'S POV

We walk inside of the Pokemon Gym so I get my final badge I walk up to the battle field the referee said The battle between the Gym leader Gary and the challenger will now being the battle will be over when all six Pokemon are unable to battle, now being" Gary explain that is a double battle he call out Arcanine and Alakzam while call out Gyarados (She switch Azumarill) and Eevee.

"Arcanine use fire fang and shadowball" "Eevee dodge that and use shadowball on Alakzam and Gyarados use thunderbolt on Arcanine" they use their moves on them "Arcanine use hyper beam on Eevee and Alakzam use shadow ball on Eevee as well" they tried to hit Eevee but Gyarados protect Eevee

"Eevee use Protect Gyarados use surf" Gyarados hit Arcanine and Alakzam they both fainted "Arcanine and Alakzam are unable to battle and the victor goes to Eevee and Gyarados" Gary call back his Pokemon and call out Exeggutor and Pidgeot I call out Arcanine and Puka

"Arcanine use will-o-wisp then use Crunch on Exeggutor and Puka use thunderbolt on Pidgeot" their moves use on them and Exeggutor got burn. Exeggutor use solarbeam on Pikachu and Pidgeot use steel wing on Arcanine" since Exeggutor move takes too long "Arcaine dodge Pidgeot move and use flamethrower on Exeggutor and Puka use Iron tail on Pidgeot" they got hit Exeggutor move got fully charge and it hit Arcanine "Puka use thunderbolt on Pidgeot and Arcanine use crunch" Gary's Pokemon faint "Exeggutor and Pidgeot are unable to battle the victor goes to Pikachu and Arcanine" Gary call back his Pokemon and send out Machamp and Gyarados

ROCKY'S POV

I pull out my Pokedex "Machamp the Superpower Pokemon; Machamp's 4 arms allow it to slam foes at amazing speeds. its muscles give extra power to its punches." Kris call out Pidgeot and Alakzam "Pidgeot use Aerial Ace on Machamp and Alakzam use thunderwave" Pidgeot hit Machamp and Gyarados got paralyzed

"Machamp use Brick Break on Alakzam and Gyarados use thrash on Pidgeot" Alakzam dodge it and use thunder punch on Gyarados and Pidgeot Fly on Machamp" Machamp faint "Gyarados use Ice Beam" it tried but can't move "Alakzam use focus blast and Pidgeot use Quick attack" Gyarados fainted "the Battle is over Gyarados and Machamp are unable to battle the winner is Kris"

we all ran to Kris Cece hug and kiss her we all told to them get a room Gary walk up to Kris "Great battle ur_ a good trainer here is the Earth Badge u Prove urself to compete in the Pokemon League" we leave to relax in the Pokemon Center realizing its night time we decide to rest so Deuce and Ty could get their badge._

_4 Days Later CASEY'S POV_

_After a long and Intense battle Ty and Deuce finally got their 8 badge and we are relaxing in Kris's Aunt house and we are going to Professor Oak lab to find out where the Pokemon League will take Place as we Walk in we got a surprise visit from someone who Kris Knows_

_What will happen next_


	14. Chapter 14

Kris's Pokemon: Puka(Pikachu), Pidgeot, Azumarill, Eevee, Arcaine, and Alakazam

Cece's Pokemon: (Blaze)Charizard, Cubone, Seel, Misdreavus, Nidoran, and Eevee

Rocky's Pokemon: Ceto(Dragonair), Poliwag, Sandshrew, Smeargle, and Vulpix

Ty's Pokemon: Blastoise, Nnorlax, Onix, Machoke, and Fearow

Deuce's Pokemon: Electabuzz, Butterfree, Scyther, Starmie, and Rapidash

Casey's Pokemon: Venusaur, Magnemite, Mankey, Kangaskhan, Lapras, and Togepi

I don't own Pokemon or shake it up they belong to Disney and Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo company I only own the story and my Ocs

**previously on Shake It up Pokemon**

_4 Days Later CASEY'S POV_

**_After a long and Intense battle Ty and Deuce finally got their 8 badge and we are relaxing in Kris's Aunt house and we are going t__o Professor Oak lab to find out where the Pokemon League will take Place as we Walk in we got a surprise visit from someone who Kris Knows_**

**Now lets being with story**

KRIS'S POV

I gasp and realize who walk in "UR Lance the Indigo League Champion" Lance look me in the eyes and smile"well it nice to meet young trainer with fiery passion for Pokemon"

I introduce everyone to him and explain the tittle of a champion and told Lance my name. As I did he shook my hand so "Ur related to Ash I assume" I nodded my head and ask him what is he doing here. I see Professor Oak say hello to Lance. "Sorry Oak but I have to Cancel our meeting" Professor ask him why is that "I was just call on a important mission in Hoenn" Lance look at his watch

"Well Oak nice to see U and U as well trainers but I have to get going bye" with that Lance left "So professor what meeting was Lance was talking about?" I ask him. he explain that Lance was gonna let a group of small kids play with his Pokemon and in a couple of days it was going to be Kid's Day

**(for those who watch Pokemon U know what I'm talking about but those who don't know look at it in Pokemon Indigo League episode 53 The Purr fect Hero).**

Casey, Shane, and I explain to everyone what Kids's day is. "Hey Professor Oak we don't mind if the kids play with our Pokemon Right Guys?" everyone agreed but Casey ask about the Pokemon League/Grand Festival contest but Professor Oak told us the League/Grand Festival will take place in Indigo Plateau in 2 months.

CASEY'S POV

Now that we Know when the league/Grand Festival will take place I see Kris giving me the puppy dog face I realize that I can't fight her "Alright Kris we'll do it" "YAY THANK U" Kris hug me "So Professor Oak When should we meet the Kids?" Kris ask him and he said the kids are in a Trainer school in Viridian City tomorrow. We were about to leave to Kris's house but Kris wanted to stay here "Why" I ask her.

She smile "cause I want to let them outside where the rest of Ash's Pokemon are" with that she went outside we fallow her and we see Ash's Bulbasaur. "Hey Bulbasaur Ok everyone come on Out" she call out all of her 5 Pokemon and they all stretch out their body happy to relax and greet everyone She grab Eevee and being brushing him and feed all her Pokemon. Everyone call out their Pokemon and let them Play with the other Pokemon I laugh at Kris as she being to play with the Pokemon 'GOD SHE ACTS LIKE A LITTLE ON A SUGAR RUSH BUT SHE HAS A GOOD HEART'

I notice that she stopped and look around confuse I got curious and ask her if she was ok "Yeah I'm ok but for a second I thought I saw and heard in my head a Pokemon on the windmill it look like Mew" My eyes widen "U HEARD-" SHHH" She shush me and said to keep it between us which I promise her.

CECE'S POV 1 HOUR LATER

After Playing with the Pokemon we decide to leave to Kris's house her Aunt made food for us. We thank her and ate the delicious food "So Auntie how is Ash?" Kris ask "Oh U know I think Ash won his 8 badge and competed in the Hoenn League but he lost but he is the top eight in the Hoenn League" Kris look disappoint that Ash lost she smile

"At least he tried his best he still the best trainer in my book" I smile at her "wow u really are super close to Ash" "Of course he is my best friend and he treats me like a little sister" After we pick up our plate and wash them we see that it almost sunset we decide we do sleeping arrangement the boys will sleep in Ash's room and Kris let us sleep in her room.

"Kris aren't u gonna sleep here" "Nah there something I have to do I will be back" she left the room I ask Rocky if she could see where Kris is going. She left downstairs as I fell asleep in air bed her aunt set up.

ROCKY'S POV

I quietly tip toe downstairs and see Kris going outside I fallow her making sure she didn't spot me I see her calling out her Eevee "hey Eevee how u doing" "Vee" Eevee replied happily "Good to hear listen how about we do a little training Ok?" he ears went down when she said training like it was afraid she was going to treat him bad like Zane did

Kris laugh softly and pet him. I went up to her "hey Kris do u mind if I train with U?" "No I don't mind how about a friendly battle what do u say Eevee?" "Vee" he nodded his head.

I call out my Vulpix and she picks Eevee "Vulpix use quick attack" "Eevee dodge it and use shadow ball" he dodge Vulpix move and hit Vulpix "Vulpix use flamethrower" Eevee got hit and fell down "come Eevee Please get up and use quick attack"

"Vulpix dodge and use bite" "Eevee use Protect" Eevee protect himself from Vulpix then suddenly Eevee unleash a new move as he opens his mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it at Vulpix "awesome Eevee u use swift now use quick attack" he hit Vulpix and Vulpix fainted "Wow U win Kris" Good Job Eevee I knew u could do it" Kris gave Vulpix an Oran berry and it felt better then Eevee glow white we both realize that Eevee is evolving into a black figure with blue rings around it.

Kris smile so wide "Eevee evolve into an Umbreon" she Pull out her pokedex "Umbreon the moonlight Pokemon and the evolve form of Eevee; Umbreon evolve when moonlight changed Eevee's genetic structure" "Awesome So Umbreon I think I will call u shadow from now on so anyway we should probably go to sleep" we leave and i notice Kris stopping "Kris u ok" "huh oh yeah for a second i thought i heard something" we walk inside and see Cece on the bed of the sofa in the guest room

"Hey Cece" "hey ur Aunt said u were going to sleep in this bed so I want to sleep here" We ask why and she responded how she feels safe with Kris's arms with a blush Kris kiss her which look away to give them some privacy "well I'm going to sleep good night and thanks for the friendly battle" I left them and went to sleep on the air bed

CECE'S POV

"What did she mean friendly battle?" I ask Kris She explain about training Eevee by having a Pokemon battle with Rocky and Eevee evolve into Umbreon "so we should go to sleep" alright good night love u "I love u too Cece She kiss me passionately and pull the cover over us as cuddle close to her and she wraps her arms around me I can't wait for tomorrow

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPADATED IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HAVE TO APPLY TO COMMUNITY SERVICES TO FINISH HIGH SCHOOL


End file.
